A new generation
by Alphagirlsupreme
Summary: What happens when the crew of the Interceptor are saved by mysterious hooded? Who they are and what secrets will be hidden? Read to know
1. Chapter 1: Ambush

Capitulo 1: Emboscada

-"Jordan explicame de vuelta ¿por què estamos aquì?.-Preguntò Kilowog mientras que ellos y Razer bajaban por la rampa de Interceptor en un planeta con àrboles de todos los tonos de color marròn naranja y amarillo, parecido al otoño.  
-"Aya rastreo una llamada de auxilio en este planeta mencionaron que estaban bajo el ataque de Linternas Rojas".-Explicò Hal.  
-"Còmo sàbes que no es algùn tipo de trampa?.-Preguntò Razer con los brazos cruzados.  
-"No lo sè es por eso que Aya se quedarà a cuidar la nave y podrà continuar con las reparaciones de la bobina ultra-warp".-Los tres se detuvieron y cuando Hal se voliò a ellos dijo:  
-"Las coordenadas de donde provino la llamada estàn en nuestros anillos".-Cda uno hizo un holograma con su anillo en el aparecìan tres puntos que serìan ellos y otro punto lejos de ahì que serìa el lugar de donde provino la llmada de auxilio.  
-"Està a kilometros de aquì".-Dijo Razer.  
-"Jordan esto me da mala espina".-Dijo Kilowog.  
-"A mi tambièn pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que no haya personas en peligro y que necesiten nuestra ayuda".-Y con eso lostres salieron volando y en unos minutos encontraron el lugar de donde provino la llamda de auxilio.  
-"Este es el lugar".-Dijo Kilowog.  
-"Les dije que esto era una trampa".-Gruñò Razer.  
-"No lo entiendo si se tarta de una emboscada ¿Por què no ns han atacado aùn?.-Preguntò Hal, los tres se miraron un segundo y luego Kilowog llegò a la concluciòn.  
-"A no ser que no fueramos nosotros el objetivo"  
-"Solo era para alejarnos del Interceptor".-Continuò Hal.  
-"Aya".-Murmurò Razer.Y asì saliò volando el Linterna Roja, Hal y Kilowog lo siguieron por detràs para rescatar a su damisela en apuros.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INTERCEPTOR

Aya estaba en la sala de control cuando oyò a alguien subir por la rampa (ya que ella puede oir todo lo que pasa en el Interceptor). Fue a la sala de estar y al ver que no habìa nadie empezò a preguntar en voz alta con la esperanza de que alguien la oyera:  
-¿Linterna Verde Hal Jordan?.-No hubo respuesta asi que fue al pasilloo de las habitaciones y preguntò de vuelta.  
-¿Sargento Kilowog?.- Tampoco hubo respuesta, se dirigiò a donde estaba la rampa e hizo lo mismo.  
-¿Razer?.-Hechò un vistazo a donde se ubicaba la bateria y al darse vuelta un soldado rojo la tomò del cuello levantadola contra la pared y con su mano libre comenzò a ahablar por el intercomunicador.  
-"Zillius Zox encontrè la nave le estoy enviando mis coordenadas...".-Pero antes de que pudoera terminar Aya desmontò.  
-"!¿Què demonios?!".-Maldijo el soldado en tanto Aya montò detràs de su espalda le tocò dos veces el hombro y aldarse vuelta le diò un fuerte diaparo en el pecho causando que cayera inconsciente. De todos modos màs solados rojos subieron por la rampa y Aya corriò ràpido a donde estaba la bateria, sellando la puerta mientras pensaba una manera de salir de ahì. Fue cuando empezò a absorver un poco de la energìa de la bateria, al terminar los soldados explotaron la puerta y comenzarona disparar con sus lanzas algunos disparos fueron dirijidos a la bobina y algunos hacia Aya que de alguna manea logrò esquivarlos, entonces concentrò toda su energìa en sus manos causando una inmensa explosiòn de energia verde, acabando con los soldados. Pero eso tenìa sus consecuencias Aya callò de rodillas al suelo pues habìa gastado casi toda su energìa. Al instante Zox entrò por la puerta dandole la oportunidad a sus soldados de sujetar a Aya.  
-"Lord Atrocitus estarà muy complacido al saber que capturamos la nave màs avanzada del universo junto con su navegadora".-Dijo con una sonrisa malèfica en su rostro.

FUERA DEL INTERCEPTOR

Razer fue el primero en tocar tierra seguido por Hal y Kilowog, cuando vieron a Zox bajar del Interceptor le apuntaron con sus anillos.  
-"Yo no harìa eso si fuera ustedes".-Dijo colocàndose a un lado revelando a un soldado rojo que le puso unas esposas Aya contra su espalda, arrojàndola contra el piso haciendo que cayera de rodillas.  
-"Si no quieren que le suceda nada a su lindo juguete".-Dijo Zox haciendo con su anillo una espada y colocàndola debajo del menton de Aya. Los tres linternas no tenìan màs remedio que bajar sus anillos y poner sus manos detràs de la cabeza,en pocos segundos fueron rodeados por soldaos rojos apuntàndoles.  
-"¡Guardias vigìlenlos mientras enciendo esta cosa!".-Les ordenò Zox mientras subìa al Interceptor.


	2. Chapter 2: Saved by the hooded

Capìtulo 2: Salvados por los encapuchados

-Jordan ¿Què haremos?.-Le susurra Kilowog a Hal.  
-Estoy pensando el ùnico problema es que si no hacemos nada, obviamente nos mataràn y si atacamos...  
-Mataràn a Aya.-Lo interrumpio Razer aunque estaba en lo cierto.  
-Ademàs, nos superan en nùmero no podremos contra todos ellos.-Dice Kilowog.  
-Nesecitaremos un milagro para salir de aquì.-Dice Hal.  
-¡Basta de parloteos!.-Les grita Zox al salir de la nave, luego toma a Aya del cuello con una construcciòn roja y le pregunta:  
-Tu, ¡Explìcame por què no vuela esta nave!.  
-Dèjala en paz Zox.-Le exige Razer.  
-¡Càllate!.-Cuando dijo eso un soldado rojo aparece y le da a Razer una descarga electrica dejàndolo inconciente.  
-Razer.-Dice Aya con un tono ahogado.  
-¡Ahora responde si no quieres que le suceda algo màs y peor!.-Dijo Zox al lanzarla contra el suelo.  
-Esta bien, te lo dirè. El Interceptor puede volar por la baterìa que tus soldados destruyeron, ademàs de la bobina ultra-warp. Y aunque el Interceptor pudiera volar no llegarìas al espacio de los guardianes hasta dentro de 6.3 meses. Pero si los liberas serè tu prisionera y repararè la baterìa y el ultra-warp.  
-¡Aya no!.-Exclamò Hal.  
-Saldremos de esta kid.-Dice Kilowog.  
-Aya...por favor...no lo hagas.-Le dice Razer recuperando la conciencia.  
-Aceptarè tu oferta, sube a la nave luego los liberarè.-Le ordena Zox, Aya obedece y sube por la rampa dejando a Zox atràs pero antes de entrar al Interceptor se da vuelta y le dice a los soldados:  
-Màtenlos.-Ella lo escuchò, se diò la vuelta y la expresiòn en su rostro mostraba miedo, desesperaciòn y preocupaciòn a la vez, ella se congelò.Y cuando todos los soldados se preparaban para disparar, una figura femenina encapuchada sale de la nada, cae encima de uno de los soldados y le da un golpe seco en el cuello dejàndolo inconsciente. De repente otra figura masculina encapuchada, sale, toma la lanza del soldado caido y con el mismo le dispara a otros dos dejàndolos fuera de combate y se lo lanza a otra chica con un pañuelo que le cubrìa la mitad de la cara y usaba una camisa gris y pantalones negros, utiliza el bastòn para impulsarse y caer de espaldas a un soldado, lo toma del cuello, lo lanza hacia adelante y lo electrocuta con el bastòn. Los tres linternas aprovechan la oportunidad para atacar, Hal comenzò a dispararles a tres soldados que se cubrìan con unos escudos, Kilowog estaba combatiendo con Zox y Razer fue a quitarle las esposas a Aya sin darse cuenta tres soldados estaban parados detràs de ellos apuntàndoles. Pero antes de disparar tres figuras saltaron sobre ellos (una chica y dos chicos). La chica levaba puesto un vestido largo con un cinturòn negro y una màscara domino negra. Uno de los chicos tenìa una màscara alrededor de la cabeza de color negro y recta, camisa de manga larga negra, pantalones grises y botas de combate negras. El otro chico llevaba una màscara que le cubrìa toda la cara blanca con la parte de los ojos negra, chaleco negro y una camisa gris, pantalones blancos, y zapatos negros. Cuando Razer por fin logrò quitarle las esposas, antes de que pudieran hacer una pregunta. Los tres fueron corriendo a ayudar a sus compañeros. Pelearon unos momentos luego la chica con el pañuelo en la cara le dice a la encapuchada:  
-Terminemos con esto.-Dijo al lanzarle un libro pùrpura con un corazòn negro y que parecìa que estaba envuelto en llamas plateadas. La encapuchada lo abre y comienza a leer en voz alta.  
-_La Madre Naturaleza se apiadò de los inocentes asi que lanzò una lluvia de relàmpagos para destruir a los de corazòn oscuro_.-Al decir eso el cielo se puso gris y los relàmpagos arrasaron con los Linternas y cuando empezò el espectàculo de rayos y sentellas Zox gritò:  
-¡Retirada todos vuelvan a la nave!.-Tras salir volando como cobardes la tormenta de ralàmpagos desapareciò. Y los demàs se quedaron observando a sus misteriosos vuelta antes de que pudieran hacer alguna pregunta todos salieron corriendo lo màs ràpido que pudieron.  
-¡Oigan esperen!.-Les dice Hal. Pero al ver que no hacian caso Razer dijo:  
-Tienes que aprender a hacerlo de la manera menos sutil Jordan.-Con su anillo tomò a la chica del pañuelo en la cara y la trajo hacia ellos, tratò de safarse pero era inutil.  
-¡Suèltenme!.-Les ordenò la chica de manera enojada.  
-No hasta que nos digas ¿Quièn eres?, ¿Quienes son tus compañeros de equipo?y ¿Porque nos salvaron?.-Le dijo Hal  
-No voy a decir nada.-Dijo la chica.  
-Entonces supongo que tendremos que hacerlo de la manera menos sutil.-Dijo al sacarle el pañuelo de la cara y al hacerlo no pudieron creer lo que vieron.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

Capítulo 3: Confianza

-Eres..una ...niña humana-Tartamudeó Hal.

-Eres un genio-Dijo la chica sarcásticamente, ella tenia pelo largo de color marrón claro con unos rulos en las puntas y ojos azules.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Le preguntó Razer.

-Ya les dije no diré nada, no sin mi equipo.

-Al menos dinos ¿Cómo te llamas?-Le exigió Kilowog. La chica se quedó en silencio asi que Hal dijo con seriedad:

-De acuerdo Razer Aya llévenla a la celda tenemos una nueva invitada.-Los dos asintieron y fueron dentro del Inteceptor. Sin que ellos los vieran ambos encapuchados estaban espiando detrás de unos arbustos.

-Tenemos que rescatarla-Le dijo el chico.

-Ella sabe lo que hace nos dará la señal para saber si son de confianza.

-Pero ¿si no lo son?-Le insistió el chico a la otra encapuchada.

-Si no lo son estarán el problemas no saben con quién se metieron.

DENTRO DEL INTERCEPTOR

La chica permanecía dentro de la celda de brazos cruzados y echada contra la pared, de repente Hal se acerca a hacerle unas preguntas:

-De acuerdo esto es lo que va a suceder: vas a responder unas preguntas o si no...

-¿O si no qué? tu enorme amigo va a comerme si lo que piensas hacer es el típico interrogatorio de policía bueno y policía malo o policía bueno y policía... hambriento primero que es ridículo segundo es ridículo que pienses que por que soy una chica crees te voy a responder-Le dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-Te dije que no funcionaría-Le reprochó Kilowog.

-Esta niña es un hueso duro de roer-Dijo Hal apartándose de la celda y dirigiéndose junto con Razer y Kilowog a la sala de control dejando la puerta abierta.

-No tenemos tiempo para esta niña tenemos que reparar la nave y averiguar donde fue Zox y sus soldados.-Dijo Razer, luego escucharon que la chica les decía desde la celda.

-Yo te puedo decir donde esta escapando de una tormenta de relámpagos que se detendrá dentro de una hora. Por cierto enorme gratitud después de haberles salvado el pellejo.

-Esta chica me esta irritando-Dijo Hal.

-Permítanme que yo hable con ella-Dijo Aya desde su lugar.

-¿Estas segura Aya? Ella es un poco difícil.-Le preguntó Razer

-¿Te recuerda a alguien?-Le preguntó Kilowog sarcásticamente.

-Esta bien Aya puedes interrogarla-Le dijo Hal.

-Voy a necesitar que no estén presentes.-Los tres asintieron y ella se dirigió a la sala de estar.

-Es como si hablara en coreano ¿Qué parte de NO VOY A DECIR NADA no se entiende?-Dijo la chica al ver que Aya se dirigía hacia ella.

-No vine para interrogarte vine para decirte que puedes confiar en nosotros.

-¿Por que debería creerte o confiar en ustedes?.

-Por que somos Linternas Verdes ayudamos a las personas y queremos saber cómo tu y tus amigos llegaron hasta aquí y por qué nos salvaron la vida.-La chica se quedó pensando un segundo y luego respondió:

-De acuerdo les responderé trae a los otros, pero antes ¿Me dices tu nombre?

-Me llamo Aya ¿Y tu?

-Taylor Wolf.

-Gusto en conocerte Taylor Wolf.

-Igualmente Aya pero solo dime Taylor.

-De acuerdo.-Y así fue a buscar a los demás linternas y cuando estuvieron todos reunidos comenzaron las preguntas:

-Ok ¿Cómo es que pudieron derrotar a todo un conjunto de soldados rojos sin salir lastimados?-Preguntó Hal.

-Solo te puedo decir cómo yo lo hice déjame salir y les mostraré. Prometo no intentar escapar.-Todos se miraron un segundo y luego Hal dijo:

-De acuerdo pero no hagas nada sospechoso.-Al momento que la dejó salir Taylor se paró en medio de la sala y dijo:

-Solo no se asusten-Apenas lo dijo, cerró los ojos y empezó a transformarse en una mezcla de lobo humanoide, su pelo empezó a tener mechones de color negro, su ropa fue reemplazada con una remera roja con los breteles cruzados alrededor de su cuello con los bordes negros, un pantalón ajustado también negro que tenía como imagen unas garras plateadas a los costados que le tapaba toda la pierna exepto los dedos y los talones y en las manos usaba unos guantes sin dedos negros y de su boca salieron dos colmillos hacia arriba, cuando abrió los ojos ya no eran azules eran rojos y su cuello tenía una especie de collar azul en los bordes el resto amarillo y con las letras BSK en el medio de color rojo.

-Todos nosotros, tenemos súper poderes los míos son bueno como ya ven transformarme en una "chica lobo" también tengo: fuerza sobre humana, visión nocturna, sentidos súper desarrollados, inteligencia superior y mi alias es: Lobezna.-Explicó Taylor en tanto a los demás se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y mudos, hasta que Hal rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Otra historia para otro día-Le contestó Taylor-Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en llamar a mi equipo para que les terminemos de explicar lo que pasó.-Luego presionó la S de su collar y dijo:

-Chicos ¿están ahí? si lo están por favor respondan.

-_Estamos aquí Taylor ¿Pudiste averiguar si son de confianza?-Una voz femenina se escuchó mediante el collar._

-Si no lo fueran no te estaría llamando por el intercomunicador Hope.

-_Esta bien señorita testaruda vamos para allá._

-Cuando te agarre por haberme dicho eso.-Dijo Taylor pero Hope empezò a hacer ruidos con la boca diciendo:

-_Lo siento se corta la señal cambio y fuera._

-¡No vas a salir de esta tan fácil amiga!.-Y con eso dejó de hablar por el intercomunicador.

-Bueno ya la oyeron deben llegar enseguida así que sugiero que salgamos.

* * *

**Bueno eh aquì el capìtulo 3 ojalà les guste mi historia soy Alphagirlsupreme y mis dedos màgicos haràn historia.**


	4. Chapter 4: The filing

Capitulo 4: La Presentación

Mientras bajaban por la rampa Taylor volvió a ser humana, esperaron ahí unos minutos luego Razer tuvo que preguntar:

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan tardar?

-3..2...1-Comenzó Taylor la cuenta regresiva y al instante una bomba de humo apareció y al disiparse reveló a unos 5 chicos 2 chicas y 3 chicos una de las chicas llevaba una remera manga corta de color verde, calsa azul doblada hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, alpargatas negras, pulseras de color dorado en la mano derecha y una de tela roja en la izquierda, el pelo era de color naranja atado de costado decaído sobre su hombro y tenía ojos verdes. La otra chica tenia pelo marrón oscuro con las puntas teñidas de color púrpura, ojos marrones, una remera celeste, chaleco blanco hasta la mitad del torso, guantes sin dedos negros, short de jean gris con un cinturón de costado plateado y unos tenis en forma de botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas de color negras. Uno de los chicos tenía piel oscura, pelo negro, ojos marrón oscuro, buso deportivo amarillo, pantalón normal negro y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. El otro era pálido, pelo negro, ojos azules, camisa blanca, pantalón con varios bolsillos de color beish. El último chico tenía pelo castaño con un flequillo que le tapaba la mitad del ojo izquierdo, ojos verdes, remera simple roja, pantalón vaquero gris oscuro y unas zapatillas normales blancas. Todos ellos tenían una mochila en la espalda y el mismo collar en el cuello al igual que Taylor salvo la chica del pelo teñido en las puntas que llevaba otra mochila en la mano que sería la de Taylor.

-Supongo que son ellos.-Dijo Hal.

-Y supones bien.-Le contestó Taylor al unirse con sus compañeros de equipo y les dijo:

-Podemos confiar en ellos.

-¿Estás segura?.-Le preguntó el chico pálido. Taylor se dio vuelta para ver a Aya y les dijo:

-Muy segura.

-De acuerdo supongo que tienen preguntas para nosotros.-Dijo el chico con remera roja.

-Si empecemos por ¿Cuáles son sus nombres y sus súper-poderes?-Preguntó Hal.

-¡Ok! ¿Quién pasa primero?-Dijo en tono alegre la chica con pelo naranja y de inmediato todos la miraron a ella.

-Supongo que seré yo.-Contestó la chica con pelo naranja mientras se ponía en el medio y se acercaba a la tripulación del Interceptor.

-Me llamo Roxann Waterson también conocida como Gypsy. Mis súper-poderes son: clarividencia, vuelo, esferas de plasma y habilidades curativas. Y tengo 12 años.-Cuando Roxann terminó de hablar la chica con el pelo teñido se puso a un lado de ella y se presentó:

-Yo soy Hope Estefano mi alias es Inkheart poseo las habilidades de que cuando leo algo en voz alta se vuelve realidad también tengo el poder de causar ráfagas de energía oscura pero no son tan potentes...-Antes de que terminara de hablar un hurón con pequeños cuernos en la cabeza salió de su mochila y se posó en su hombro.-El es mi mascota Silverferret fue el primero personaje que saqué de un libro.-Luego Silverferret se acercó a Hal lo empezó a olfatear y después acarició su cabeza contra su pierna.-Le caes bien.-Dijo Hope.

-Y ¿El hace algo?.-Preguntó Hal.

-Oh si observa ¡Silverferret ven!.-Llamó a su mascota, se arrodilló frente a ella y le dijo:

-Muéstrales amigo.-Al decir eso el hurón empezó a hacerse más grande y más grande hasta llegar a la altura de un caballo, con los cuernos más grandes y los dientes gigantes que ahora poseía. Al concluir la transformación Hope se montó encima de su mascota gigante .

-Oh Grotz.-Murmuró Kilowog.

-¿Cuál es tu edad?-Dijo Razer.

- Tengo 13.-Respondió aún montada en su hurón

-De acuerdo.. ¿Quién sigue?-Preguntó Hal.

-Sigo yo-Dijo el chico con buso deportivo, mientras se acercaba con los demás.

-Soy Zack Fuler mi alias es Iron Eagle no tengo súper poderes pero tengo un buen manejo de cuchillos, habilidades en combate y bombas de humo.

- Mi nombre es Marco Webster soy conocido como Upgrade tengo la capacidad de actualizar la tecnología cuando la toco y inteligencia superior.-Dijo el chico con la remera roja. Y como solo faltaba el chico pálido se presentó un poco tímido.

-Hola emmm soy Dante Grissom y soy conocido como Silent Ghost y puedo volar, traspasar los objetos y hacerme invisible.

-Su equipo ¿Tiene algún nombre?.-Preguntó Aya.

-Si somos la Brigada de Súper-Kids o la Brigada SK como prefieran ustedes.

-Si todos ustedes tienen poderes ¿Por qué no los usaron antes?.-Preguntó Aya

-Por que... tenemos algunos problemas para controlarlos.-Dijo Dante.


	5. Chapter 5: What happened was

Capitulo 5: Lo que pasó fue...

-De acuerdo ahora la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo es que llegaron a un planeta que esta del otro lado de la galaxia?.-Preguntó Hal.  
-Yo no puedo responder a eso.-Dijo Taylor.  
-Dijiste que lo harías.-Dijo Razer.  
-¡No es por que no quiera es por que no puedo no recuerdo lo que pasó!.-Exclamó Taylor un poco alterada. Marco puso su mano sobre su hombro para calmarla.

-Estábamos luchando contra Klarion, él la golpeo la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.-Dijo Marco.

-¿Quién es Klarion?.-Preguntó Hal.

-Un hechicero caprichoso con un gato que al igual que Silverferret se transforma en una bestia gigante.-Dijo Zack.

-Si pero por suerte Silverferret le dio su merecido a ese gato.-Dijo Hope acariciando la cabeza de su "mascota".

-Lo que sucedió luego fue que mientras Taylor estaba inconsciente Klarion aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer unos de sus portales de teletransportación a nuestras espaldas y nos condujo hasta aquí.-Explicó Dante.

-¿Porqué no lo usó para escapar?.-Preguntó Kilowog.

-Por que nosotros casi lo derrotamos y para un equipo como nosotros que somos principiantes es bastante avanzado a nuestro nivel y para que no sucediera de vuelta quiso deshacerse de nosotros.-Explicó Roxann.

-Cuando aterrizamos aquí Taylor seguía inconsciente por que al parecer el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue bastante fuerte despertó unas horas despúes.-Explicó Marco.

-Y eso es todo lo que pasó si no tienen más preguntas diría que ahora nos dijeran quiénes son ustedes.-Dijo Hope.

-Son algo llamado Linternas Verdes.-Dijo Taylor.

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de el súper-héroe Linterna Verde?.-Dijo Hal haciendo su pose heroica

- Tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes uno de los cuales es salir de este planeta.-Dijo Taylor en tono irónico.

-De acuerdo creo ahora si debemos presentarnos: Yo soy Hal Jordan protector del sector 2814 que incluye la Tierra, él es el Sargento Kilowog los va a entrenar a partir de ahora,...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo incluyendo Kilowog.

-Cómo dije el los entrenará por que según escuche antes ustedes son principiantes y que tienen problemas para controlar sus poderes.

-Jordan no creo poder enseñarles a todos ellos sobre sus poderes tal vez a uno pero necesitaré ayuda.-Se quejó Kilowog.

-De acuerdo entonces todos los ayudaremos con sus poderes.-Dijo Hal.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio Jordan.-Dijo Razer.

-Lo digo muy enserio a partir de ahora seremos sus mentores


	6. Chapter 6: The Debate

Capitulo 6: The Debate

-Wow tu estàs tomando la decisiòn pero por lo menos permitenos hablarlo entre nosotros un momento.-Dijo Hope mientras que de un salto se bajo de Silverferret y volviò a ser un huròn comùn y corriente.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Hal, los integrantes de la Brigada SK formaron un cìrculo y empezaron a debatir.

-Creo que es una buena idea.-Dijo Zack.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Zack opino que es una buena idea que nos entrenen, ademàs si queremos llegar al concurso de talentos tendremos que confiar en ellos.-Dijo Hope

-Tiene razòn chicos no tenemos opciòn estuvimos trabajando en nuestra presentaciòn por meses.-Dijo Roxan.

-Ni siquera sabemos que canciòn vamos a tocar ¿Què oportunidad tenemos de ganar?-Comentò Dante

-Este debate es sobre si vamos a dejar que nos entrenen y que nos ayuden con nuestras habilidades no sobre un concurso que lo podemos discutir en otro momento.-Dijo Marco.

-Estoy de acuerdo decidamos esto ràpido por que no creo que la oferta dure mucho.-Les ordenò Taylor.

MIENTRAS TANTO

-Sigo opinando que es una mala idea.-Dijo Razer.

-Por primera ves estoy de acuerdo con Rojo estos niños podrìan llevarnos algùn tiempo Jordan ademàs tenemos una agenda apretada ¿Detener una armada de Linternas Rojas que intentan apoderarse de la galaxia?-Dijo Kilowog

-Son solo niños, no nos llevaran mucho.-Contestò Hal, luego Aya se suma a la conversaciòn y dice:

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Linterna Verde Hal Jordan, estos niños nos necesitan y es nuestro deber como... Linternas Verdes...ayudar...los.-De repente Aya empezò a balansearse y callò de espaldas pero antes que tocara el suelo Razer la atajò y entonces Hal tuvo que preguntar:

-Aya ¿Què te sucede?

-Cuando me emboscaron los soldados rojos gastè casi toda mi energìa en atacarlos y con la baterìa destruida no puedo absorver su energìa no hasta que estè reparada.

-¿Puedes caminar?.-Preguntò Kilowog.

-Si pero solo si desactivo la mayorìa de mis fuciones de defensa.-Lo que serìa el poder volar y disparar.

-¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?.-Preguntò Hal, ella asintiò y un resplandor se formò en todo su cuerpo y luego se desvaneciò.Poco a poco se fue levantando sola hasta ponerse firme de de què alguna pudiera hacer otra pregunta los chicos se empazaban a acercar y dieron a conocer su veredicto:

-Nuestra respuesta es: Sì aceptamos que nos entrenen.-Dijo Hope.

-De acuerdo ahora que los vamos a entrenar voy a terminar de presentarnos: ella es Aya nuestra inteligencia artificial y el es Razer un linterna roja que ahora està de nuestro lado.-Dijo Hal y cuando nadie escuchaba Razer le preguntò aya:

-¿Segura que podràs con esto?

-Es como dijo el Linterna Verde Hal Jordan son solo niños.-Contestò con una ligera sonrisa y el se la devolviò con otra.

-Esta bien si mis calculos no me fallan ustedes son 6 y nosotros 4 asi que 4 de ustedes entrenaran con 2 de nosotros y esos seràn: Zack y Roxan ustedes 2 con Kilowog.

-¡¿QUÈ!?.-Exclamò Kilowog.

-Si puedes entrenar y enseñarles sus poderes a uno puedes a dos.-Le contestò Hal. Se volviò de vuelta a la Brigada y dijo:

-Dante y Hope conmigo, Marco tù hiràs con Razer y Taylor tù vas con Aya. ¿Todos de acuerdo?.-Los chicos se miraron un segundo luego Hope respondiò por ellos:

-Si todos de acuerdo.

**N/A: A PARTIR DE AHORA MIS EPISODIOS VAN A TENER UN POCO MÀS DE RAZAYA Y LA BRIGADA SK TALVEZ LES DARÀ UNA AYUDA SOY ALPHAGIRLSUPREME Y MIS DEDOS MÀGICOS HARÀN HISTORIA**


	7. Chapter 7: Training begins

Capitulo 7: Que comienze el entrenamiento

-Su entrenamiento iniciarà mañana hasta entonces son libres de hacer lo que quieran.-Les dijo Hal mientras que Razer y Aya al Interceptor pero cuando èl y Kilowog subìan por la rampa se detuvieron al oir a Hope decir:

-Muy bien, chicos tenemos que buscar un lugar en el cuàl dormir esta noche.¿Alguna sugerencia?.-Cuando dijo eso Roxan estaba trepando un arbòl no tan alto y les gritò desde ahì:

-¡Este arbòl parece bastante fuerte y tiene muchas ramas paralelas y grandes tal vez podamos colocar nuestras amacas aquì!.

-¡Buen trabajo Roxi!.-Le contestò Hope luego se dirigiò a su equipo y les dijo:

-Ya la oyeron amigos asi que sugiero que nos pongamos a trabajar.

-Esperen ¿Ustedes duermen en los àrboles?.-Preguntò Kilowog sorprendido al volver a salir del Interceptor.

-Si, no veo que tiene de malo.-Contestò Zack.

-No tiene nada de malo es solo que pensè que Hope sacarìa de su libro màgico unas bolsas para dormir, como harìa todo chico normal con sus poderes.-Dijo Hal.

-Solo uso mis poderes en caso de emergencia.Y estamos de acuerdo con eso.-Dijo Hope antes de ponerse su mochila y lanzarle la otra que tenìa en la mano a Taylor que estaba encima de una rama.

-Estos chicos me sorprenden cada vez màs y màs.-Le dijo Hal.

-Oh si.-Dijo Kilowog y con eso subieron al Interceptor.

-¡Roxi atràpala!.-Le gritò Marco al lanzarle su mochila.

-¡Gracias Marco!.

ESA NOCHE EN EL INTERCEPTOR

Aya estaba escribiendo en el panel de la sala de control. De repente Razer entra y le dice:

-Aya tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre què?.-Le pregunta ella sin dejar de escribir en el panel, el se acerca le sujeta el hombro, la da vuelta para que ella lo mire y dice:

-Sobre que te accediste a ser la prisionera de Zox a cambio de que nos liberara pudieron haberte matado apenas terminabas con las reparaciones.

-Tome la desiciòn màs lògica y racional.

-No significa que era la correcta.

-Lo era para mi. Tengo que revisar las reparaciones de la bobina ultra-warp.-Dijo alejandose unos pocos pasos de Razer. Pero antes de que cruzara la puerta Razer la toma de la mano, tirò de ella hacia atras haciendo que otra vez quedara en frente de èl, pero esta vez un poco màs cerca.

-Sòlo prometeme que no haràs algo asì de arriesgado de vuelta.

-Para garantizar tu seguridad o la seguridad de los demàs no puedo prometerte eso.-Ella dijo, lo que no se dio cuenta ninguno de los dos es que seguìan de la mano y cuando se dieron cuenta se soltaron de inmediato. Aya se dio vuelta y se dirigiò a donde se ubicaba la bateria del Interceptor.Y Razer se quedò ahì parado diò un leve suspiro y se dirigiò a su habitaciòn.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Los chicos seguìan durmiendo en sus amacas estaban ubicados en zig-zag, primero Dante, despuès Hope, luego Taylor, despuès Zack, Marco y Roxan.Y Hal estaba parado frente a ellos con una trompeta que habia hecho con el anillo, y cuando comenzò a tocarla todos se cayeron uno encima del otro.

-¿De quien es la rodilla que me esta clavando el estòmago?.-Preguntò Taylor.

-Es mia lo siento.-Contestò Dante, en pocos minutos todos se levantaron.

-¡Muy bien poozers su entrenamiento comienza ahora!.-Dijo Razer y Aya salen del Interceptor y se ponen a su lado.

-Cada uno ya sabe con quien va a entrenar, asi que empecemos.-Dijo Hal.

MINUTOS MÀS TARDE EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE ZACK Y ROXAN CON KILOWOG

-Voy a nesecitar que me muestren primero lo que saben del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.-Les ordeò Kilowog.-¡¿Està claro!?

-¡Señor si señor!.-Dijerona ambos a la vez parados firmemente como soldados.

-No los escucho.

-¡Señor si señor!.-Gritaron otra vez pero màs fuerte.

-Pocisiones de combate ¡Ahora!.-Dijo Kilowog. Ambos optaron sus posiciones de combate.

-¡Empiezen!.-Roxan dio el primer golpe una patada lateral en la cual Zack logrò agacharse para esquivarla, ella tratò de darle otro golpe con la pierna pero el la sujeto de la pierna y la hizo girar en el aire y callò de espaldas ella se parò lo màs ràpido que pudo estilo ninja. Zack tratò de darle un puñetaso no muy fuerte obviamente y Roxan lo esquivò al estilo matrix, se puso recta devuelta le diò una patada en la cintura haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio aprovechando la oportunidad diò una barrida golpeando sus pies provocando que se cayera. Roxan le extendiò la mano, el la tomò pero como dice la tercera regla de Kilowog tu oponente nunca jugarà limpio Zack tomò su mano no solo se parò aprovechò para sujetarla del brazo, se colocò detràs de ella y puso brazò en su espalda y la tumbò contra el piso.

-¡Suficiente!.-Les dijo Kilowog, Zack dejo libre a Roxan y la ayudo a pararse.

-Son mejores en el combate de lo que habìa antisipado. Ademàs puedo ver cuando alguien ya ha estado recibiendo entrenamiento ¿Tienen algo para decir?.

-Si mi papà es un militar retirado, me enseño lo bàsico que aprendiò en sus dias como veterano.-Dijo Zack- eso es un honor entrenar con usted Sargento Kilowog.

-Al fin un soldado de verdad ¿Y tu Roxan?.

-Gypsy no es solo mi alias es lo que soy osea una gitana y como los gitanos en la Tierra tenemos mala fama Samantha me enseño un poco de artes marciales.

-¿Quièn es Samantha?.-Preguntò Kilowog.

-Es mi tutora.

-¿Què le sucediò a tus padres?

-A mi no me gusta hablar sobre eso.-Dijo Roxan un poco triste.

-Esta bien. Que lo hayan hecho bien no quiere decir que no tengamos que hacer unos ajustes, Zack tienes que mejorar tu defensa y Roxan tus ataques requieren màs trabajo y debes usar màs los brazos. Es todo por hoy.-Dijo Kilowog mientras se volvia al Interceptor.

-Ahora que tenemso tiempo libre veamos que canciones pueden servirnos para el concurso.-Le dijo Zack a Roxan.

-Me parece bien.

ENTRENAMIENTO DE DANTE Y HOPE CON HAL

-Primero vamos a trabajar con sus poderes.-Dijo Hal

-¿Estàs seguro?.-Preguntò Dante.

-Muy seguro primero tu Hope muestrame lo que tienes.

-No se si sea buena idea.-Dijo ella

-¡Vamos! solo una pequeña demostraciòn.-Le dijo Hal.

-Esta bien pero luego no digas que no te lo adverti.-Al decir eso Hope se colocò a unos metros de unos àrboles, sus manos comenzaron a verse pùrpuras y cruzò sus brazos en forma de x frente a ella, al desarmar con fuersa sus brazos una x purpura saliò disparada pero no llegò a derribar ningùn àrbol pero si dejò un rastro de tierra destruida.

-Mis ràfagas de energìa no son tan potentes.-Dijo Hope volviendose hacia Hal.

-Creo que sè que deberias hacer.-Le dijo Hal paràndose a su lado.

-No pongas tus brazos en forma de x ùsalos individualmente, mejor estira tu brazo y doblalo para soltar la ràfaga como si estuvieras usando un làtigo.

-Veamos si funciona.-Dijo Hope, hizo exactamente lo que le dijo y esta vez se noto la diferencia la ràfaga fue màs larga y logrò quemar la superficie de los àrboles.

-Wow no puedo creer que lo hice.-Dijo Hope asombrada.

-Eres capaz de grandes cosas solo tienes que darte cuenta.-Dijo apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Las personas siempre me subestimaban pero yo nunca les hacìa caso pero creo que en el fondo lograron convenserme.-Ella dijo.

-Esas personas no te conocìan para nada y nunca debes dejar que te hagan sentir de inferior.

-De acuerdo ademàs no importa fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No, el pasado es historia no tengo por que revivirlo ya he sufrido suficiente.

-Esta bien tranquila.

-Ahora le toca a Dante mostrarte sus poderes.

-Si. supongo que sì.

-Dante es tu turno.-Le dijo Hope.

-Esta bien.-Dijo el, Hal y Hope se pararon frente a èl. Poco a poco Dante se fue elevando màs y màs, luego empezò a perder el equilibrio asi que Hal volò con èl y le dijo:

-Càlmate Dante es como aprender a caminar solo que estàs a unos cuantos metros del suelo.

-Para ti es fàcil decirlo.

-Si es fàcil decirlo pero cuando empecè a volar con el anillo tambièn me costo al principio pero luego uno aprende a manejarlo.

-¿Còmo?

-Primero se comienza estando relajado.-Le dijo sujetandolo de los hombros.

-¿Y segundo?

-Segundo empiezas con un vuelo de prueba ¿Listo?

-No

-¡Ahora!.-Y como dijo eso saliò volando y Dante lo siguiò. Unos minutos despùes lo alcanzò.

-¿Què es lo tercero que hay que hacer?.-Le preguntò Dante

-Lo tercero es divertirse y buscar una pose para las càmaras.-Cuando dijo eso Dante comenzò a reirse y pensò un segundo en lo que Hal acaba de decir y colocò sus brazos firmemente a los costados. Despuès los dos se detuvieron.

-Bien hecho niño, ¿una carrera de vuelta al Interceptor?

-Si puedes soportar la derrota.-Le dijo Dante y saliò volando otra vez con Hal detràs de èl, luego Hal lo rebasa, pero escuha gritar a Dante como si se hubiera caido, se da vuelta y no lo vè.

-Dante ¡Dante!.-Diò un grito desesperado, pero luego lo escucha reirse a unos metros de èl.

-¡Invisibilidad ¿recuerdas? A ver si puedes alcansarme!.-Le gritò Dante al salir volando hacia el Interceptor. Al llegar al Interceptor Hal y Dante aterrizaron al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que es un empate.-Dijo Hal.

-Si seguro.-Contestò Dante sarcasticamente.-Admitelo te vencì

-En tus sueños amigo. De acuerdo es todo por hoy pero mañana empezamos con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Por mi esta bien.-Dijo Dante

-Por mi tambièn.-Lo acompañò Hope.

**Lamento mucho la tardanza es que el colegio me ha estado presionando demasiado tres orales en tan solo esta semana, bueno en el siguiente capìtulo veremos el entrenamiento de Marco con Razer y el de Taylor con Aya. Wow Hope tuvo un interesante pasado del cuàl no le gusta hablar al igual que Roxan y talvez todo el equipo tienen su pasado guardado bajo llave ¿Què les habrà sucedido en su vida para que traten de olvidarlo? soy Alphagirlsupreme y mis dedos màgicos haràn historia **


	8. Chapter 8: Six Enigmas

Capitulo 8: Seis enigmas

ENTRENAMIENTO DE TAYLOR CON AYA

-¿Podemos empezar primero con mis poderes?.-Preguntò Taylor.

-Afimativo ¿Cuàl de tus poderes te cuesta manejar?.

-Mi transformaciòn, a veces sucede de la nada y solo algunas veces lo hago por voluntad propia.-Le explicò Taylor.

-Define como te sentìas en esas situaciones.

-Cuando me transformo de la nada es usualmente cuando me siento enojada conmigo misma, cuando me siento culpable de algo. Y cuando es voluntario siento que es necesario que lo haga .

-¿En què situaciòn te encontrabas cuando te sentias culpable?.

-Me sucediò solo una vez, pero no sè si decirtelo es personal, pero si puedo decirte que no fue agradable.

-Taylor necesito que seas honesta conmigo si quieres que te ayude con tus poderes.

-Lo lamento de verdad pero no quiero abrir de nuevo mi pasado es insoportable el dolor que sentì en aquella ocasiòn.

-Con màs razòn debes contarme.-Le insistiò Aya, Taylor ya no aguantaba que le siguiera insistiendo asi que soltò toda la culpa, la ira que habìa dentro de ella para decir.

-¡Mi madre muriò ¿De acuerdo? y fue por culpa mìa, fue por culpa de lo que me convertì, fue por culpa de Lobezna que ella se fuera!.-Apenas dijo se diò vuelta para volver con sus amigos pero antes de irse dijo:

-No creo que haya sido buena idea que me entrenaran.-Y con eso se fuè, pero aùn dicho eso la culpa seguìa corriendo por su cabeza y solo significa una cosa, significa que no le dijo toda la verdad.

ENTRENAMIENTO DE MARCO CON RAZER

-No tienes que hacer esto lo sabes ¿verdad?.-Le dijo Marco.

-Sí lo sé pero Hal me ordenó que te entrenara y aunque en mi opinión es una perdida de tiempo, debo hacerlo.-Le contestó Razer.

-¿No importa lo que te ordene lo obedeces igual?.

-Somos un equipo se supone que demos nuestra opinión por cada órden que nos dé.Y de vez en cuando es necesario desobedecerlo.

-¿Por qué?.

-Eso depende de cada uno.

-Debo tomarlo en cuenta.-Susurró Marco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Por nada, olvídalo.

-Esta bien entonces empecemos. ¿Listo?.-Preguntó optando la posición de combate.

-Listo.-Contestó haciendo lo mismo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ÁRBOL DE LAS AMACAS

Cada uno de los chicos salvo Taylor y Marco estaban en su lugar revisando unas letras de canciones.

-Creo que encontré una.-Dijo Roxan

-¿De cuál tema?.-Le pregunta Hope.

-La que tiene que tratar sobre el ambiente.-Le contesta ella.

-Déjame verla.-Le pide Hope, ella asiente y deja caer la hoja para que ella lo atrape. lo empieza a leer y dice:

-Es exactamente lo que estábamos buscando.

-¿Cuál es?.-Pregunta Dante.

-Send It On.-Responde Roxan.

-Tendríamos que hacer copias de esta canción para que cada uno la aprenda.-Comentó Zack.

-Suerte para ustedes yo tengo 6 copias de todas las canciones grupales que traje.-Dijo Roxan.

-Y Rox como siempre está un paso más adelante de nosotros.-Dice Hope, a pocos metros Taylor comenzó a acercarse, sin decir nada se trepó de las ramas para colocarse en su amaca, abrió su mochila para sacar las canciones y empezó a leerlas.

-¿Cómo te fue en el primer entrenamiento?.-Preguntó Hope aunque ya sabía como le fué.

-Por su cara yo diría que fue el primero y el último.-Dijo Zack.

-¿Qué fué lo que pasó Taylor?.-Preguntó Roxan.

-Aya me insistió conque le dijera la situación en la que yo me sentía culpable conmigo misma, y ustedes ya saben qué situación fué.

-Tu madre.-Dijo Dante.

-¡Eso es privado, es parte de mi pasado no sé por qué tengo que decirselo!

-Estoy contigo, nos insisten tanto pero no saben por lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí.-Dijo Roxan.

-Chicas ellos solo quieren ayudarnos.-Trató de hacerlas razonar Zack.

-Que nos ayuden pero que no se metan en nuestra vida privada.-Lo contraatacó repente Marco se les acercar al parecer su entrenamiento ya habìa terminado.

-¿De què estaban hablando?.-Preguntò èl.

- De que nos estàn insistiendo conque les digamos nuestro pasado.-Contestò Hope.

-Y yo estoy tratando de calmar a las fieras con ese tema.-Dijo Zack.

-¡Hey!.-Dijeron Taylor, Hope y Roxan al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros accedimos a que nos entrenaran por que dijimos que confiamos en ellos y eso implica que debemos contarles lo que le sucediò a cada uno de nosotros.-Dijo Dante.

-¿Tù que opinas Marco?.-Le preguntò Taylor.

-Creo que debemos contarles cuando cada uno estè listo y ellos vuelvan a preguntar.-Los seis se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron que Razer y Aya subìan al Interceptor y se miraron **(N/A:** **como en el final de Blue Hope)**

-¿Solamente soy yo o ustedes tambièn creen que pasa algo entre ellos dos?.-Pregunta Zack.

-¿Còmo que "algo"?.-Le pregunta Dante.

-Algo romàntico Dante.-Responde Roxan.

-Yo no lo creo, estoy segura que algo pasa entre ellos ¿Què les parece si les damos un empujòn?.-Dice Hope con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Yo siempre dispuesta cuando hay que jugar a ser cupido.-Le dice Roxan.

-Yo me ocuparè de Aya.-Dice Taylor.

-Y yo de Razer.-Sigue Marco apoyado de espaldas en el àrbol.

-Yo crearè el ambiente del paisaje.-Dice Hope empezando a escribir en su libro.

-Buscarè ese paisaje.-Dijo Zack.

-Hablando de ambiente antes de que se me olvide tengan la letra de la canciòn.-Les dice Roxan a cada uno pasandoles los papeles.

-La conozco es una de mis favoritas.-Dice Taylor al empezar a leerla.

-Bueno va una nos falta otra sobre la revoluciòn.-Dijo Marco

-Estudien esa hasta ahora no podemos dejar el concurso a la suerte.-Les ordenò Hope.

DENTRO DEL INTERCEPTOR / SALA DE CONTROL

-¿Què tal el primer dìa de entrenamiento de nuestros pequeños amigos?.-Pregunta Hal sentado en su lugar de piloto.

-Zack ya ha estado recibiendo entrenamiento militar de su padre al igual que Roxan la recibiò de su tutora.-Respondiò primero Kilowog.

-¿Tutora? ¿Le sucediò algo a sus padres?.-Preguntò Hal.

-No lo sè no quiso decìrmelo.

-He recibido el mismo comportamiento extraño de Taylor se siente culpable por algo que le haya causado la muerte a su madre pero no quiso explicarme lo que sucediò.-Siguiò Aya.

-Al igual que Hope mencionò que las personas la subestimaban y que a causa de eso sufriò demasiado.-Dijo Hal

-Marco tambièn se comportò un poco extraño.-Mencionò Razer

-Dante no mencionò nada pero estoy seguro que le sucediò algo en su pasado.-Dijo Hal.

-Tal vez debamos preguntarles.-Dijo Kilowog

-No debemos presionarlos con eso son solo niños nos lo diràn cuando estèn listos.

-Pero si de verdad quieren que los ayudemos no tenemos otra opciòn.-Dijo Razer cruzado de brazos.

-Tienes razòn, esta bien vayamos a preguntarle.-Dijo Hal al pararse y dirigiendose hacia la rampa seguido del resto de la tripulaciòn.

**La historia se està poniendo màs interesante ¿Verdad? en el siguiente capìtulo veremos los secretos del pasado de la Brigada y el juego de casamenteros que estàn planeando para una pareja de tortolitos en particular soy Alphagirlsupreme y mis dedos màgicos haràn historia**


	9. Chapter 9:The Secrets locked

Capìtulo 9: Los secretos bajo llave

-Nuestro plan comenzarà mañana despuès del entrenamiento, Taylor tu haràs hasta lo imposible para sacarle la informaciòn a Aya sobre si està o no enamorada de Razer y tù Marco haràs exactamente lo mismo pero con Razer, es solo para garantizar si pasa algo entre ellos dos.-Les dijo Hope.

-¿No era que estabas segura?.-Le preguntò Dante.

-Lo estoy pero no quiere decir que no me pueda llegar a equivocar.-Despuès de decir eso, todos ellos ven como los tripulantes del Interceptor se dirigìan hacia ellos.

-Oigan nesecitamos hacerles unas preguntas.-Les dijo Hal cuidadosamente.

-Preguntas sobre nuestro pasado, por que hoy en los entrenamientos nos comportamos extraños ¿verdad?.-Preguntò Hope sin dejar de ver los papeles. Mientras que los demàs se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿Còmo lo supiste?.-Preguntò Hal

-Recuerden que uno de nosotros tiene los cinco sentidos super-desarrollados y que puede escuchar una tormenta a màs de un kilometro y medio de distancia.-Le respondiò lo màs tranquila e irònica posible.

-Entonces...¿Eso quiere decir que nos contaràn lo que les sucediò?.-Preguntò Hal, en ese momento cada integrante de la Brigada SK se quedò en silenciò miràndose unos a otros.

-¿No tenemos otra opciòn?.-Preguntò Roxan.

-No si quieren que todavìa los entrenemos.-Respondiò Kilowog.

Suspirò Hope: Esta bien se los diremos, pero tù vas primero.-Dijo señalando a Zack.

-Espera ¿Por què yo?.

-Por que tù fuiste el primero en estar de acuerdo con esto.- Ella tenìa razòn y èl no podìa discutir con eso.

-Bien.

-Les buscarè unos asientos esto serà largo.-Dijo Taylor cuando de un salto callò en sus pies contra el suelo y fue no muy lejos de ahì colocò sobre su hombro tres troncos, grandes y pesados y se dirigiò de vuelta donde estaban todos.

-¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?.-Le preguntò Kilowog.

-No esta bien yo puedo.-Dijo con su voz normal, colocò los tres troncos justo frente al àrbol de las amacas, en forma de arco.

-Listo.-Dijo Taylor sonandose los nudillos y volviendo a su amaca.

-Ok ahora dinos Zack lo que te sucediò a ti.-Le dijo Hal una vez que todos se sentaron en los troncos, Kilowog se sentò en el lateral izquierdo, Razer y Aya en el lateral derecho y Hal en el que estaba unido a las puntas de los dos troncos.

-Mi papà como ya saben fue veterano de guerra. Pero tuvo que dejarlo, por que... el.. perdiò la pierna en su ùltima batalla.-A medida que Zack contaba su historia su voz comenzò a escucharse cada vez màs triste.- Yo siempre quise ser un veterano y servir a mi paìs , pero el dìa que se lo dije a mi papà me dijo que me enfocara en otra cosa por que no quiere que corra el mismo destino que èl. No es un mal sujeto solo quiere lo mejor para mì como cualquier padre lo harìa. De todas formas yo sabìa que el no tenìa razòn, èl no quizo escucharme y yo no sabìa que hacer o què pensar hasta el dìa en el que nos atacaron en el restaurante.

-Espera a ustedes ¿Los atacaron en un restaurante?.-Preguntò Hal.

-Si fue asì como todos nos conocimos.-Respondiò Roxan

-Eso les contaremos despuès primero deben saber lo que nos sucediò antes de eso.-Siguiò Zack.-Despuès de ver lo que nos sucediò ese dìa decidì que me transformarìa en Iron Eagle, con la seguridad de que mi papà nunca se entere.

-A puesto a que si èl lo supiera estarìa orgulloso de tì.-Dijo Kilowog.

-Gracias.

-¿Quièn sigue?.-Preguntò Hal.

-Yo.-Dijo Marco apoyado de espaldas contra la pared.

-Soy un meta-humano quiere decir que desde que nacì tengo una cèlula en el cuerpo que se denomina meta-gen que desarrolla habilidades en el organismo mediante el trauma y el mìo fue que adonde quiera que vaya las personas me tratan como un bicho raro asi que vivo viajando a donde sea, pero por suerte pude conocerlos a ellos.-Dijo refiriendose a la Brigada.-Ustedes me hicieron entender que no importa la gente que me crea diferente a ella lo que importa es lo que yo creo de mi. Pero con la mala suerte que tengo asì como los tengo a ellos que me ayudan tengo una madre que me insiste con que si yo accediera a tomar la cura para destruir el meta-gen las personas ya no me tratarian como alguien raro. Y lo peor es que no le digo nada entre el tiempo en el que estoy salvando al mundo, en la escuela o practicando para el concurso apenas estoy diez minutos en casa.

-En algùn momento tendràs que hablar con ella Marco.-Le dice Razer.

-Si lo sè.-Le contestò cruzado de brazos.

-Me toca, quiero decir esto antes de que lo piense un segundo màs y cambie de opiniòn.-Dijo Hope.-Fue hace tres años, yo estaba en la secundaria cuando sucediò, yo en ese tiempo era tìmida, callada, lo ùnico que hacìa era estudiar y ademàs usaba anteojos.

-¿Y còmo es que vez ahora?.-Le pregunto Hal.

-Lentes de contacto.-Ella respondiò.-Como sea ese dìa apenas entrè al gimnasio una cubeta de agua callò sobre mi cabeza y luego una con plumas, luego siento que me sujetan de atràs y me ponen un pico de plàtico en la boca, despuès aparezco en la pantalla grande del gimnasio con un cartel que decìa "La gallina nerd" y de repente aparecen todos mis compañeros de la escuela sentados en las butacas rièndose y apuntàndome. Luego aparece la capitana de las porristas Payton Parks, una consentida, envidiosa, deserebrada.-A medida que la hiba describiendo su voz comenzò a sonar màs furiosa.-Ella tenìa un micròfono en la mano y comenzò a decir "¡Observen a la atracciòn nùmero uno del circo de los fenòmenos La gallina Nerd!". Ella solo vivìa para hacerme la vida imposible, para hacerme pensar que yo nunca serìa màs que nada, en fin, no lo soporte màs y me fui corriendo, llorando, a la biblioteca. Me quitè el desagradable disfras lo màs ràpido que pude. Me quedè ahì como una hora sin parar de llorar, hasta que decidì calmar mis condolencias leyendo un libro "Corazòn de Tinta", leì unos capìtulos en voz alta.Y de la nada aparece un destello de luz proveniente de las pàginas del libro, cuando se disipò, fue cuando vì Silverferret.-Cuando dijo eso el pequeño huròn saliò de su mochila, corriò por todo su brazo y se poso en su hombro y Hope le acariciò la cabeza.-En ese momento lo ùnico que pensè fue "Wow yo pude lograr esto" sabìa que Payton estaba equivocada, asi que saquè a Silverferret lo màs sigilosamente posible de la escuela y tomè una desiciòn que nada ni nadie me volverìa a subestimar de vuelta y como ven esa promesa cambio todo de mì.

-Si y esa promesa nos hizo inscribirnos en un concurso de bandas.-La reprochò Taylor.

-Pero llegamos a la final.-Dijo Hope tratando de salvarse.

-Si pero contra Payton Parks y su banda.-Dijo Marco.

-Chicos esa actitud no nos llevarà a ningùn lado, ademàs yo creo que podemos ganarle a Payton.-Dijo Zack.

-Si tan solo su padre no fuera uno de los jueces.-Dice Dante.

-Volviendo al tema de su pasado.-Dijo Razer.

-Cierto, de acuerdo ¿Quièn sigue?.-Preguntò Roxan. Y todos la miraron.

-¿Por que cada vez que pregunto eso siempre me toca a mì?.-Preguntò de vuelta.

-Por que la que hablò le tocò.-Respondiò Hope.

-Ok. Yo vivìa en Nueva Orleans, adoraba esa ciudad, pero mi vida domèstica no era muy buena mis padres siempre peleaban y gritaban, no sè por què. Pero un dìa decicdì irme de ahì, salì por la escalera de incendios y vague por muchas horas hasta que me dormì en la banca de un parque y al dìa siguiente vì que en ese mismo parque habìan muchos gitanos, me quedè observando un momento hasta que Samantha Calleigh, mi tutora me encontrò y me ofreciò ir con ellos, ella me enseñò todo lo que sè y es como mi madre. Fin de la historia.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No te preguntas que pasò con tus padres?.-Le preguntò Kilowog.

-Cada dìa que pasa pienso en eso, pero yo no le importaba a mis padres y no me arrepiento de la decisiòn que tomè.-Dijo severamente, pero cambiò su expresiòn y dijo en tono alegre-Ahora que ya pasò mi turno ¿Quièn sigue?.

-Dante.-Respondiò Taylor. Al parecer alguien quiere dejar el pasado en el pasado.

-Esta bien irè yo, pero tù no puedes escapar para siempre Taylor.-Le dijo Dante.

-¿Te quieres morir hoy Dante?.-Lo amenazò Taylor

-Càlmate amiga, el solo està jugando.-La calmò Roxan.

-Como sea.-Dijo Taylor.

-De acuerdo, yo al igual que Marco soy un meta-humano mi trauma fue el dìa que todos nos conocimos, ¿Quieren que les diga?.-Le preguntò Dante a los chicos

-Cuando todos hayamos contado nuestra historia.-Dijo Hope en ese momento todas las miradas se dirijieron hacia Taylor.

-No puedo.-Dijo ella.

-Vamos Taylor, cuèntales pasarà ràpido.-Dijo Hope al subir con ella a su amaca y se sentò a su lado.

-No lo sè.-Dijo Taylor angustiada.

-Vamos amiga estamos contigo.-Le dijo Roxan. En ese momento Taylor inahlò lo màs profundo que pudo y cuando exalò comenzò a contar.

-Todo comenzò con un accidente en el laboratorio de la escuela que en realidad no fue un accidente estabamos haciendo un experimento y Alexis Walt, una chica con la que yo me llevaba terriblemente mal colocò una sustancia flamable en mi experimento y cuando encendì la mecha, explotò el experimento era con cèlulas caninas y junto con la explosiòn esas cèlulas se mezclaron con mi ADN y fue asì como me transformè en Lobezna. Meses despuès de eso me transfirieron de escuela y me mudè a Nueva york.A partir de ese momento todo empeorò mi padre estaba gastando mucho dinero en volverme normal, yo estaba tan deprimida que nunca salìa de mi habitaciòn.Y ... por eso ...mi mamà.-Ahì Taylor comenzò a sentir como las làgrimas corrìan por sus mejilla, se tapò la boca y comenzò a llorar.

-Tranquila no tienes que decirnos por què tu mamà muriò.-Le dijo Hal.

-¿Morir?.-Preguntò Hope, pasando su brazo por el cuello de Taylor sujetando su mano (como toda buena amiga lo harìa)-¿Les dijiste que tu madre muriò?.

-Si por que yo siento que està muerta para mì ya no existe en mi vida pero eso no quita todo lo que dijo y el dolor y la culpa que siento.-Contestò aùn llorando.

-Esperen esperen si tu madre no esta muerta ¿Què fue lo que le sucediò?.-Preguntò Hal.

-Se fuè.-Respondiò Hope.

-¿Còmo que se fuè?.-Preuntò Kilowog.

-Se fuè ¿Què parte no entienden?.-Dice Roxan.

-La parte en la que no estàn siendo especìficos.-Dijo Aya.

-¡Me abandonò a mi y a mi padre por que decìa que nuestra familia se estaba desmoronando y que no querìa vivir con un monstruo como hija es por eso que me siento culpable por que fue mi culpa!.-Gritò Taylor al escuchar que ninguno entendìa y siguiò llorando.

-¿Ahora ven por què no queriamos decìrselos?.-Les preguntò Hope enojada.

-Lo lamentamos no lo sabìamos.-Se disculpò Hal.

-Lo hecho hecho està.-Dijo Marco. En pocos segundos Taylor se calmò y dejò de llorar.

-¿Estas bien?.-Le preguntò Marco.

-Si estoy bien cuèntenles còmo nos conocimos y ensayemos un poco.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Hope.-Cada uno de nosotros estabamos en ese restaurante por distintas razones. Zack y yo siempre ìbamos ahì a Dante lo conociamos desde hace un tiempo por que el era camarero en ese restaurante.

-Taylor y yo nos conocìmos semanas atràs en la escuela al parecer ambos eramos tratados como los bichos raros, la razòn por la cuàl estabamos ahì era por que tenìamos que hacer un trabajo de disferentes culturas y ese dìa Roxan daba una presentaciòn de tango en el restaurante asì que lo grabamos.-Dijo Marco

-Pero en medio de la funciòn hubo un corte de luz y los secuaces de El Clèrigo salieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarnos.-Dijo Dante.

-¿El Clèrigo?.-Preguntò Hal.

-Un super-villano que esta en contra de los gitanos por que dice que nosotros le servimos al Diablo y quiere destruir todo lo que tenga que ver con los gitanos y ¿Quièn estaba dando una funciòn de tango siendo gitana? Yo.-Dijo Roxan.-Ademàs ese dìa tratò de secuestrarme y darme de ejemplo, por suerte los chicos me salvaron.

-Por suerte yo tengo visiòn nocturna.-La corrigiò Taylor.

-No tienen idea de como les doliò a esos secuaces.-Dijo Marco.

-Nadie nos viò usando nuestros poderes por que ademàs de que estaba todo oscuro nuestro hacker experto pudo entrar en la frecuencia de la policìa y rastrear el camiòn con todas las pruebas y pudimos saquear ese camiòn y destruir todo lo que pudiera llegar a incriminarnos, sin que hubiera heridos.-Dijo Hope.

-De nada.-Contestò Marco sabiendo que hablaba de èl.

-Tendrìan que agradecernos a mì y a Zack por que fuimos nosotros que los convencimos ustedes de formar el equipo.-Dijo Hope.

-Esa batalla fue màs dura que contra los soldados rojos, crèanme.-Dijo Zack.

-Y asì fue como todo comenzò.-Dijo Hope.


	10. Chapter 10: Nothing to Chance

Capìtulo 10: Nada a la Suerte

-Gracias por contarnos lo que les sucediò.-Les dijo Hal.

-De nada.-Contestò Hope.

-Pero nada de secretos a partie de ahora entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?.-Preguntò Kilowog.

-Esta bien.-Contestò Zack.-¿Eso quiere decir que les tenemos que contar lo del concurso de bandas?.-Le preguntò a Hope.

-Ehhhh... creo que sì ¿Todos de acuerdo?.

-Si.-Dijeron todos juntos.

-Ok ¿Quièn se atreve a decirles?.

-Dìcelos tù por que fuiste tù la que nos inscribiò en ese concurso.-Le dijo Marco.

-Ok pero ¡ya basta de reprocharme por eso!.

-Adelante dinos.-Le dijo Hal.

-El concurso de bandas es algo en que nos inscribì para demostrar de lo que eramos capazes...

-¿Por eso o por que quieres ganarle a Payton?.-Le preguntò Roxan.

-Ambas. Nosotros llegamos a la final y el concurso consiste en varias rondas, la primera: cada intergrante de las dos bandas tienen que cantar una canciòn solos en el escenario lo llaman: "El reto del Solista", para esa ronda ya tenemos las canciones. La segunda: la cantante principal de cada banda tiene que cantar un dùo con la otra cantante principal de la otra banda y la que recibe la mayor cantidad de aplausos gana lo llaman:"La guerra de los Dùos", pero la cantante que perdiò tiene que cantar con su banda una canciòn alterada por la otra banda haciendo que se humillen en el escenario.-Cuando dijo eso una sonrisa maliciosa apareciò en su cara.-Y la ùltima ronda: Cada banda tiene que cantar dos canciones grupales:una sobre el ambiente y otra sobre la revoluciòn, lo llaman:"Doble o Nada".

-Solo nos falta la de la revoluciòn.-Dijo Zack.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para buscar una canciòn asì por que estamos ocupados tratando de salir de este planeta y volver a la Tierra.-Dijo Dante.

-Si no les importa, nos encantarìa escucharlos cantar.-Dijo Hal.

-¿Encerio?.-Dijo Hope.

-Por supuesto ¿Verdad chicos?.-Les preguntò Hal dirigiendose hacia la tripulaciòn.

-Afirmativo.-Contestò Aya.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Razer encongiendo los hombros.

-Tambièn estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Kilowog.

-Solo un pequeño problema...nuestros instrumentos no estàn aquì.-Dijo Taylor. Apenas dijo eso una guitarra electrica apareciò en sus manos de la nada, al igual que a Roxan le callò un bajo electrico. A pocos metros de ahì aparecieron una baterìa con un micròfono encima, tambièn aparecieron un piano electrico con un micròfono enganchado, encima de un escenario pequeño con cuatro micròfonos y dos parlante. En ese momento todo el mundo la mirò a Hope que tenìa su libro abierto frente a ella.

-Ahora los tenemos.-Dijo ella.

-Bueno ¿Què estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!.-Dijo Roxan colocandose la correa para poner el bajo en su espalda y asì bajar del àrbol, Taylor hizo lo mismo y en pocos minutos todos estaban ubicados en su lugar: Dante como baterista, Marco como pianista, Hope y Zack cantantes principales, Taylor guitarra principal y Roxan bajista. La tripulaciòn del Interceptor estaba parada frente al escenario esperando que comienze la funciòn.

-Ok ¿Què canciòn vamos a tocar?.-Preguntò Marco.

-¿Què les parece "Algo suena en mi"?.-Sugiriò Roxan.

-Esta bien de todas formas podemos ensayar despuès.-Dijo Zack.

-¿Todos de acuerdo?.-Les preguntò Hope y todos asintieron.**(N/A:Si quieres saber còmo es el ritmo de la canciòn acà les dejo el link /me5Np8Oe2jo).**

**Zack:Si hay duda,**

**no hay duda.**

**La única verdad está en tu corazón.**

**Marco:Si hay duda,**

**no hay duda.**

**Dante:Se hace claro el camino,**

**llegare a mi destino.**

**Hope:Algo suena en mi,**

**algo suena en vos.**

**Roxan: Es tan distinto y fantástico.**

**Taylor:Suena distinto **

**baila tu corazón.**

**Todas las chicas:Mueve tu cuerpo muèvelo.**

**Todos:Encuentro todo en mi música**

**porque estoy siempre bailando.**

**Yo necesito que mi música**

**me diga que estoy buscando,**

**buscando en mi.**

**Zack:Si hay duda,**

**no hay duda.**

**La única verdad está en tu corazón.**

**Marco: Si hay duda,**

**no hay duda.**

**Dante: Se hace claro el camino**

**llegare a mi destino.**

**Hope:Algo suena en mi,**

**algo suena en vos.**

**Roxan:Es tan distinto y fantástico.**

**Taylor:Suena distinto,**

**baila tu corazón.**

**Todas las chicas:Mueve tu cuerpo, muevelo.**

**Todos:Encuentro todo en mi música**

**porque estoy siempre bailando.**

**Yo necesito que mi música**

**me diga que estoy buscando,**

**buscando en mi. **

-Eso... fue... ¡increible! Zack tiene razòn ustedes ya ganaron el concurso.-Los felicitò Hal.

-Tiene razòn lo ganaron antes de empezar.-Dijo Kilowog.

-No estèn tan seguros de eso con Payton y su banda en nuestro camino la competencia serà dura.-Dijo Taylor.

-Como dice el dicho "No canten victoria antes de tiempo" pero eso no quiere decir que nos van a ganar chicos no hay que ser pesimistas justo ahora que llegamos la final.-Dijo Hope.

-¡Vamos! estamos del otro lado del universo y eso no es ser pesimista es ser realista.-Dice Dante.-¿Còmo piensan llegar hasta allà? Hope no puede hacerlo con sus poderes por que es casi probable que nos perdamos en el espacio y cada uno en un planeta distinto.

-Nosotros los podemos llevar.-Dice Hal. Todos salieron de los instrumentos y se amontonaron en la parte de adelante del escenario.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo harìas?.-Preguntò Hope entusiasmada.

-¡Por supuesto que sì!.-Contestò.

-¡Si volveremos a casa!.-Dijo Roxan y de la alegria abrazò a Dante cuando lo soltò ambos se sonrojaron.

-Lo siento fue de la emociòn.-Le dijo Roxan.

-Esta bien.-Le contestò Dante aùn sonrojado.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, es la mejor idea que has tenido Jordan.-Le dice Kilowog.

-Solo hay un problema, el Interceptor no funciona y tomarà algùn tiempo repararlo.-Dijo Razer.

-Entonces les pediremos ayuda.-Dice Hal.

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.-Suspirò Kilowog.

-¿Còmo quieres pedirles ayuda a unos niños Jordan?.-Preguntò Razer.

-Preguntando.-Dijo Taylor.-Y antes de que pregunten si los escuchamos o por lo menos yo los escuchè.

-Tengo que recordar eso.-Dijo Hal.-¿Nos ayudaràn entonces?

-Claro, aunque no tuvieramos tanta prisa de salir de este planeta los ayudariamos igual.-Dijo Marco.

-El Interceptor es la nave màs avanzada del universo y esta bastante dañada ¿Creen que podràn?.-Les pregunta Hal.

-Solo tenemos que hacer lo que ustedes nos digan, ademàs ¿Que tan malo puede ser?.-Dice Marco.

DENTRO DEL INTERCEPTOR/SALA DE LA BOBINA ULTRA-WARP

-Oh si es malo es muy, muy malo.-Dijo Marco al ver el daño de la baterìa y la estaban reunidos en la puerta de la sala y Taylor y Marco estaban en el puente con sus mochilas en la espalda.

-En la escala del 1 al 10.-Dijo Taylor.

-11. De acuerdo esto tomarà màs tiempo de lo que antisipè.

-¿Se puede reparar?.-Preguntò Taylor.

-Obviamente, pero requerirà mucho de nuestro tiempo.-Dijo Marco con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Entonces?.-Preguntò Taylor cruzada de brazos.

-Entonces digo que nos pongamos a trabajar.-Cuando contestò, sacò de su mochila media docena de gafas, verdes y blancas con sìmbolos electrònicos.

-¿Què es eso?.

-Son las gafas en las que estuve trabajando, pueden calcular el daño preciso de cualquier cosa electronica, decirte cuales son los lugares cruciales en los que se debe reparar y tambièn para que se nos haga màs fàcil tiene una modalidad de guìa asì podremos entender como deben repararse.

-Wow ¿Hacen algo màs?.-Preguntò Taylor tomando uno.

-Si tienen visiòn de calor y tambièn tiene un modo de rayos x que enrealidad solo puedes ver las emociones de cualquier ser viviente que este a tu alrededor.-Cuando dijo eso Taylor se puso las gafas y activo la modalidad que le estaba explicando Marco, veìa todo de color azul **(N/A:Como suelen ver los Manhunters al ver las emociones de alguien)** pero cuando dirijiò su mirada a Marco podìa ver un resplandor rosa en su pecho y al instante se los sacò no sabìa que significaba pero hiba a averiguarlo.-¿Y funcionan bien?

-Si, si funcionan de maravilla, eres un genio.-Le contestò con una sonrisa y el hizo lo mismo.

-De acuerdo. Vengan amigos el tiempo es oro.-Les ordenò Marco y al instante les diò a cada uno de la Brigada un par de gafas, luego ellos y Aya empezaron con las reparaciones. Los tres Linternas se quedaron fuera de la sala observando.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo Hal.

-No puedo esperar a escucharla.-Contestò Kilowog sarcàsticamente.

-De una manera u otra tendremos que recompensarles por su ayuda.

-¿No es suficiente con que los llevemos de vuelta a su planeta?.-Dijo Razer.

-Para ellos es màs que suficiente pero no puedo tolerar la idea de que duermen en los àrboles.

-¿Cuàl es tu idea Jordan?.-Le pregunta Kilowog.

-Sìganme.-Les dice Hal bajando por la rampa y ellos lo siguen.

**Muy bien amigos mìos parece que la Brigada SK tiene varios trucos bajo la manga Lo de las gafas se me ocurriò espontaneamente y me pareciò una exelente idea. Parece que algùn que otro romance esta creciendo entre los integrantes de la Brigada pero eso ya lo veremos desarrollarse màs adelante.¡Y por ùltimo! la canciòn "Algo Suena En Mi" es de una cantante de mi paìs que se llama Martina Stoessel y yo la adoro, tambien veremos varias canciones de varios cantantes diferentes les dejarè el link de cada canciòn por si les despierta la curiosidad y quieren saber su ritmo. Alphagirlsupreme y mis dedos màgicos haràn historia.**


	11. Chapter 11: Settling Time

Capìtulo 11: Hora de Instalarse

ESA NOCHE EN EL INTERCEPTOR/SALA DE LA BOBINA ULTRA-WARP

Los chicos y Aya seguían trabajando en las ya era hora de un descanso.

- No sè ustedes.-Dijo Hope al sacarse las gafas.-Pero yo necesito descansar amigos.

-Si yo también.-Dijo Roxan antes de bostezar.-Un descanso no estaría nada mal.

-De acuerdo entonces seguiremos mañana por que yo tambièn necesito dormir un poco.-Les dijo Marco.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces.-Dijo Taylor sacándose lo más rápido posible las gafas.

-Ya rugiste Taylor. Eh sin ofender.-Le dijo Zack .

-Está bien.-Le contestó.

-Además en su caso sería "ya ladraste".-Dijo Dante riéndose.

-Jaja.-Dio Taylor una risa sarcástica.-Cierra la boca Casper y no me obligues a cerrartela.-Lo terminó amenazando, de vuelta. Taylor tenía esa regla, nunca te metas con su transformación o con alguna influencia familiar y amistades porque sino es como dice el dicho: Si te metes con un lobo te darà los colmillos.

-No empiecen a pelearse de vuelta por favor.-Les suplicó Hope.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Taylor con tono furioso.

-Como sea.-Dijo Dante.

-¿Todos de vuelta a la paz y no la guerra?.-Preguntó Roxan, y ambos asintieron.

-Ok. Aya ¿Puedes encargarte de las reparaciones tu sola?.-Le preguntó Marco.-¿Por lo menos hasta mañana?

-Afirmativo. Ustedes pueden irse y cumplir su ciclo de descanso.

-¡Gracias Aya!.-Dijeron todos juntos antes de salir de la sala.Y mientras se dirigían a la rampa dijeron:

-Es una buena chica.-Dijo Roxan.

-Si no me sorprende que Razer esté enamorado de ella.-Dijo Taylor.

-A ninguno de nosotros le sorprende pero de cualquier manera les daremos un empujón apenas conozco a Razer y no parece el tipo de persona que avanza rápido en una relación.-Dijo Marco.

-¿De verdad tenemos que meternos en su privacidad? A nosotros no nos agradó tener que contarles a ellos sobre nuestro pasado y no veo porque tenemos que hacerles lo mismo.-Dijo Dante.

-Nuestro caso fue que no queríamos reconstruir el pasado en el caso de ellos es que estamos ayudando a construir un futuro.-Dijo Hope.

-Hablar contigo es lo mismo que hablar con mi conciencia.

-Siempre fue así.-Le dice Zack, pues él y Hope fueron mejores amigos desde casi siempre .Y se podría decir que él siente algo por ella. Pero se siente cómodo siendo el amigo y según él es mejor que se mantenga así.

-Y siempre lo seré.-Dijo Hope con el tono más honesto del mundo. La rampa se abrió y en el momento en el que bajaron por ahí y se dirigieron a su árbol de las amacas no vieron nada ni sus amacas ni sus cosas ni nada.

-¿Es solo del cansancio o ustedes también ven que faltan nuestras cosas?.-Dijo Marco.

-Yo también lo veo la pregunta que nos deberíamos hacer es ¿Dónde están nuestras cosas?.-Dijo Zack.

-Dentro del Interceptor.-Dijo Hal que estaba ubicado junto con Razer y Kilowog en la rampa que seguía abierta.

-¿Por qué?.-Preguntó Roxan.

-Esta es una señal de gratitud por habernos ayudado con las reparaciones del Interceptor. Y porque no tolero que unos niños duerman en la fría noche en unas amacas en medio de un bosque con linternas rojas que podrían estar por aquí.-Les dijo Hal.

-¿Cómo podremos pagarles?.-Preguntó Marco.

-No es necesario . Pero si de verdad quieren agradecernos acepten la oferta y entren, que aquí afuera esta haciendo frío.-Le contestó Kilowog.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Hope y con una seña les ordenó a todos que subieran al minutos más tarde ya todos estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones. Las chicas dormían en una sola habitación al igual que los chicos en otra habitación separada.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

La tripulación del Interceptor estaba en la sala de control, cada uno estaba en su lugar habitual y aparentemente la Brigada seguía durmiendo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de donde podrían estar Zox y sus soldados?.-Preguntó Hal desde su asiento.

-Mis escáneres no detectaron ninguna nave saliendo de la atmósfera del planeta con la descripción de la nave de los Linternas Rojas. Tampoco he sido capaz de rastrear su nave si sigue en el planeta.-Dijo Aya .

-Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.-Dijo Kilowog.

-En realidad fue una cueva subterránea.-Dijo Hope parada en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-Le preguntó Razer.

- Antes de la llegada de ustedes al planeta encontramos una nave, creímos que no nos harían daño pero cuando trataron de matarnos tuvimos que reconsiderar nuestra declaración anterior. Logramos escapar pero luego de que vimos que los atacaron a ustedes enviamos a Silverferret a rastrear la nave así que le colocamos uno de nuestros collares con un dispositivo de rastreo.

-¿Por qué nos estás diciendo esto justo ahora?.-Le preguntó Hal al pararse de su asiento y colocarse justo en frente de ella.

-Porque ahora pudimos conseguir las coordenadas pudimos haberlo hecho antes pero ustedes no paraban con las preguntas.-Y con eso se dirigió a la sala de estar, el resto de la tripulación la siguió. Cuando entraron vieron a la Brigada todavìa con sus pijamas parados alrededor de la mesa con uno de los collares sobre ella y del collar salía un holograma que parecía un mapa.

-¿Hace cuanto se levantaron?.-Les preguntò Hal.

-Hace 20 minutos.-Contestò Marco.

-¿Y por què siguen en pijamas?

-Por que "alguien" a quien no quiero mencionar.-Dijo Taylor mirando a Hope.-No nos diò tiempo ni de cambiarnos por que estaba muy apurada en saber donde estaba la nave de los rojos.

-Lo lamento por querer saber donde estàn los desgraciados que lastimaron a mi mascota.-Dijo Hope a la defensiva.

-Chicas enfoquèmonos.-Les dijo asintieron.

-Aquì es donde la señal se perdiò.-Dijo Marco señalando un punto en el mapa.-Luego de unos minutos volviò a aparecer en el mismo lugar donde se perdiò, quiere decir que el lugar donde està la nave de los Linternas Rojas està en un lugar de solo una salida y lo suficientemente profundo como para que la señal del collar y de los escàneres no llegue osea una cueva subterrànea.

-¿Còmo es que todavìa no salieron del planeta?.-Preguntò Kilowog.

-Por dos razones: la primera por que la nave màs avanzada del universo esta varada aquì y es una ventaja para ellos.

-La segunda: porque Silverferret destroyò el motor de la nave.-Dijo Taylor.

-¿Hablas con los animales?.-Le preguntò Hal en tono burlòn.

-No, lo sabe por que Silverferret tenìa pedazos de un motor de alta tecnologìa en los dientes, patas y cuernos.-La defendiò ese instante Silverferret saliò de la mochila de Hope y se colocò encima de la mesa, agachando la cabeza y bajando las orejas en señal de culpa.

-No amigo no es tu culpa.-Le dijo Hope tomàndolo del lomo ponièndolo frente a ella.-Ellos te atacaron solo te estabas defendiendo.-El huròn volviò a subir la cabeza y las orejas, Hope puso su brazò para que se subiera, Silverferret corriò por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro.

-Creo que le preguntaste a la persona equivocada sobre si habla con los animales.-Le dijo Roxan a Hal.

-Si creo que sì. Volviendo al tema principal conclusiòn: estamos atrapados en este planeta con nuestros enemigos mortales.

-Si esos rojos estàn tramando atacarnos, el entrenamiento de hoy empieza ì estaremos preparados para patearles sus traseros rojos hasta que quede azul.-Dice Kilowog.

-De acuerdo, entonces supongo que tenemos que cambiarnos.-Dijo Dante dirigièndose a su habitaciòn.

-Al fin puedo quitarme esta cosa.-Murmurò Taylor mientas iba a su habitaciòn.

-Yo creo que te ves linda con eso.-Le dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Dijo sonrojada al entrar a su habitaciòn y cerrar a se quedò afuera y mirando la puerta dijo suspirando.

-De nada.-Se suma Zack a la escena y con una sonrisa socarrona le dice a Marco.

-Estàs enamorado.

-¿Què? ¿De quièn?.-Le preguntò simulando que no sabìa de quièn hablaba,

-De Taylor amigo es obvio.

-Estàs delirando.

-El que està delirando aquì eres tù pero delirando de amor.-En el momento que entraron a su habitaciòn donde estaba Dante, Marco agarrò una almohada y le diò a Zack en la cara.

-¿Ahora que?.-Les pregunta Dante separàndolos.

-Pasa que Razer no es al ùnico que tenemos que darle un empujòn con el amor.-Dante lo mira a Marco y le dice:

-¿Quièn es la chica? Espera es.. es..emm..no, me rindo no se quièn puede ser por que entre el tiempo que estamos salvando al mundo no tenemos tiempo de conocer a otras chicas que no sean Hope, Roxan y Taylor.

-Y dicen que la tercera es la vencida.-Le dice Zack, Dante tardo solo un par de segundos en adivinar quièn era.

-No podès estar hablando en serio, Te enamoraste de Taylor.

-¡Si de acuerdo està bien estoy enamorado de Taylor!

-Procura no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos Romeo, recuerda que tu Julieta ademàs de estar del otro lado del muro tiene super-audiciòn.-Le dice Zack murmurando.

-¿Hace cuanto que te enamoraste de ella?.-Le pregunta Dante sentàndose en su cama de abajo.

-Poco despuès que formamos el equipo.-Contestò apoyandose contra la pared.-Olvidemos eso por ahora pero este secreto muere aquì.

-Lo prometo.-Dijo Zack.

-Yo tambièn.-Dijo Dante.-Ya que estamos revelando secretos tengo algo que confesar que no puedo ocultarlo màs, me gusta Roxi.-Marco y Zack se miraron sin reacciòn alguna.

-Ya lo sabiamos.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya lo sabìan?

-No disimulas para nada.-Le contestò Zack.

-Tù tampoco.-Le dijo Marco.-Sè que te gusta Hope.

-Bueno me atraparon, pero voy a imitarte Marco, este secreto muere aquì, ¿De acuerdo?.-Ambos asintieron.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACIÒN DE HOPE ROXAN Y TAYLOR

-¿Todas recuerdan el plan?.-Les preguntò Hope ponièndose su chaleco blanco.

-Si.-Respondiò Roxan colocàndose sus pulseras.

-Taylor.-La llamò Hope,Taylor estaba sentada en su cama con su ropa habitual, comìendose las uñas y mirando en estado de transe la nada misma.

-Taylor.-La llamò Roxan pero de vuelta nada.

-Plan B.-Le dijo Hope.

-¡Taylor!.-Le gritaron las dos en cada oìdo, ahì si hubo reacciòn Taylor se cubriò ràpido los oìdos y diò un sobresalto que casi se cae de la cama.

-¿Què? ¿Què ¿Que quieren?.

-Saber lo que te sucede, te estamos hablando hace media hora y tù estabas en la Luna de Valencia.-Le dice Hope.

-Lo siento chicas solo estaba pensando.

-¿En què?.-Le dice Roxan.

-En lo que podrìa significar el color rosa en el espectro emocional.

-¿Por què estabas pensando en eso?.-Le pregunta Hope.

-Por nada solo curiosidad.

15 MINUTOS DESPUÈS EN LA SALA DE ESTAR DEL INTERCEPTOR

La tripulaciòn al igual que las chicas estaban esperando a que Marco, Zack y Dante salieran asì poder dar inicio a su entrenamiento

-Chicas vayan a entrenar yo esperarè a los chicos.-Las chicas junto con Kilowog, Aya y Razer salieron del cuanto salieron Hal se acercò a la habitaciòn de los chicos y preguntò desde afuera:

-Amigos ¿Les sucede algo?.-La puerta se abriò y Los chicos salieron corriendo.

-¡Perdòn se nos hizo tarde!.-Gritò Zack mientras corrìa.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!.-Le respodiò Hal al ver que se alejaban y con una leve risa dijo:

-Niños.

**Bueno amigos! Ahora sì veremos còmo resulta la estrategia de la Brigada en su juego de casamenteros, soy Alphagirlsupreme Cambio y Fuera!.**


	12. Chapter 12: Game Matchmakers

Capìtulo 12: Juego de Casamenteros

ENTRENAMIENTO DE TAYLOR CON AYA

-Aya, discùlpame por còmo te tratè ayer.-Se disculpò Taylor.

-No es necesario que te disculpes. El error fue mìo no debì insistirte tanto.

-Pero no estuvo bien còmo te tratè y como te hable asì que permìteme disculparme. ¿Me perdonas?.

-Por supuesto que acepto tus disculpas.

-Gracias.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Te tengo una ùltima pregunta, ¿Estàs enamorada de Razer?.-Le preguntò con una sonrisa socarrona. Aya parpadeò un par de veces por que le sorprendìa ver que conoce a Taylor hace tan poco tiempo y le hace justo esa pregunta.

-No entiendo tu pregunta.-Por fin le contèsta.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy preguntando, asì que vamos responde la pregunta.-Aya diò un leve suspiro y se acercò a Taylor para contestarle.

-Si estoy enamorada de Razer.

-¿Por què no se lo dices?

-Es complicado.

-Escuchaste mi historia del pasado, la de Hope,Roxan, Dante, Marco y Zack ¿Y me dices que lo tuyo es complicado?. No señorita me vas a contar aunque estemos aquì todo el dìa.-Le dijo al sentarse en un tronco que estaba atràs de ella.

ENTRENAMIENTO DE MARCO CON RAZER

-¿Còmo van las reparaciones del ultra-warp?.-Le pregunto Razer.

-Bastante bien Aya ha sido de mucha ayuda.

-Siempre lo es, nos ha salvado la vida en muchas ocaciones.

-Sè que sientes algo por ella.-Le dijo Marco directamente.

-¿Què?

-Lo que oìste, sè que sientes algo por ella.

-Estàs equivocado yo no siento nada por Aya.

-Mientes muy mal, ¿A què le temes tanto que tratas de convencerte que no la amas?

-No lo entenderìas.

-Pruebame.

UNA HORA DESPUÈS

Razer ya le habìa terminado de explicar su situaciòn a Marco.

-De acuerdo dèjame ver si entendì, no quieres decirle a Aya que la amas por que no quieres que le suceda algo estando contigo còmo le sucediò a Ilana.

-Estas en lo cierto.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por que dejas que tu pasado te impida avanzar hacia el futuro Razer? Tienes una segunda oportunidad de encontrar el amor y ¿Solo lo ignoras?

-Lo que siento por ella es una farsa, ella nunca podrìa sentir algo por mì.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-¡Por què es una màquina es un robot ¿Què acaso no lo ves?!

-Si lo veo, lo veo a la perfecciòn pero que ella sea una cosa no quiere decir que pueda llegar a ser otra. Las segundas oportunidades no llegan siempre Razer, Aya es tu segunda oportunidad tienes que olvidarte de tu pasado, olvidarte del hecho que ella es un robot y dejarte llevar por lo que sientes.-En cuanto Marco dejò de hablar Razer se quedò pensativo.

-Esta bien lo intentarè.-Le contestò con un suspiro.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Al igual que Razer le estaba explicando a Marco, Aya le estaba explicando a Taylor.

-Es mucho que procesar, aunque creo que tengo la respuesta a tu problema de amor.

-¿Cuàl es?

-Fàcil, decirle lo que sientes por el, en el momento adecuado.

-No creo que ese momento llegue.

-Puede llegar mucho antes de que lo imagines.-Dijo Taylor con pura ironìa.

-¿A què te refieres?

-A que, si esperas y esperas a que el momento llegue, nunca llegarà por que si sigues pensando que lo estàs esperando, aunque llegue no lo veràs. Asi que ¿Lo haràs?

-Eso creo.-Dijo Aya no muy convencida.

-Bien.

MÁS TARDE

El entrenamiento ya había terminado, la tripulación estaba subiendo por la rampa del Interceptor mientras que la Brigada se quedaba detrás de ellos.

-Esta bien, díganme ¿Cómo les fue con los tortolos?.-Le preguntó Hope a Marco y Taylor

-Bien y tienen una interesante historia.-Dijo Marco.

-De acuerdo nos la contarán después, ahora ¿Averiguaron lo que queríamos saber?

-Si, resulta que Hope una vez más tenías razón Aya y Razer están enamorados.-Dijo Taylor.

-Aquí viene el "pero".-Dice Hope.

-Pero vamos a tener que darle un empujón más grande de lo que habíamos pensado.-Dice Marco.

-¿Por qué? .-Pregunta Roxan.

-Aquí es donde tenemos que explicarles.-Dice Taylor.

UN RATO DESPUÉS

-Tendremos que esmerarnos más si queremos que el plan funcione.-Dice Hope.-Zack, ¿Conseguiste el lugar donde ejecutaremos el plan?

-Claro que sí, síganme.-La brigada se dirigió al interior del bosque. Minutos más tarde, lograron encontrar el lugar indicado, un espacio abierto con una cascada cristalina junto con un lago que en el fondo habían gemas preciosas de todos los colores.

-Wow.-Dijo Roxan.

-Doble Wow.-Dijo Hope.-Con mis poderes crearemos el ambiente perfecto para Razer y Aya.

-Hablando de ellos no creen que la tripulación contando a ellos inclusive, están preguntándose donde estamos.-Dice Zack.

EN EL INTERCEPTOR

Aya seguía con las reparaciones de la bobina ultra warp y de la batería, Razer estaba escribiendo en el panel fuera de la sala cuando Hal entró con Kilowog preguntando.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a los chicos?

-No.-Contestó Razer aún escribiendo en el panel.

-La última vez que los ví estaban detrás de nosotros cuando subíamos después de su entrenamiento.-Dice Aya dirijièndose hacia la sala.

-Voy a contactarlos.-Dijo Hal apunto de hablar mediante el anillo.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?.-Le preguntò Kilowog.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.-Le contestò Hal, luego empezò a hablar por el anillo.-Hal Jordan a la Brigada SK ¿Me escuhan?.-En pocos segundos se escuchò la voz de Hope diciendo.

-_Te escuchamos fuerte y claro Hal._

-Bien. ¿Donde estàn?.

-_Emmm..es que...nosotros.-_Decìa Hope tratando de decir la excusa perfecta sin tener que decirles sobre su juego de casamenteros.-_Fuimos..a explorar el bosque, pero tenemos un pequeño problema. El olfato de Taylor no funciona por que no conoce bien los olores de este planeta y no sabemos còmo regresar._

-No se preocupen enviarè a Razer y a Aya para que los localizen y los traigan de vuelta.-Dijo Hal.

_-¡Perfecto!.-_Dijo Hope.-_Quiero decir esta bien los esperamos._.-Y con eso se cortò la llamada.

-He podido rastrear la ubicaciòn de la Brigada.-Dijo Aya viendo un holograma de un mapa saliendo de su mano.

-De acuerdo entonces vayan por ellos.-Les dijo Kilowog.

MIENTRAS TANTO

La conversaciòn entre Hope y Hal habìa terminado, Razer y Aya iban en camino, esto quiere decir que tienen que poner su plan en marcha.

-Claro nosotros supuestamente nos perdemos y la culpa es mìa.-Dijo Taylor de brazos cruzados.

-Perdòn por eso no se me ocurriò nada mejor. El plan hay que ponerlo en marcha Romeo y Julieta vienen en camino y todavìa tenemos que buscar un lugar en cuàl escondernos.

-¿Escondernos?.-Pregunta Roxan.

-Si debemos escondernos por que no creo que vayan a dar el siguiente paso sabiendo que los estàn mirando media docenas de pre-adolescentes.

-Tiene razòn.-Dijo Marco.- Pero ¿Donde nos esconderemos?.-èl tenìa razòn no habìan muchos lugares donde esconderse sin que los vean, habìan muchos àrboles alrededor, encima de la cascada habìan rocas medianas amontonadas , varios troncos grandes y guecos donde caberìa por lo menos una persona y una pequeña cueva ubicada a la mitad detràs de la cascada.

-Creo que yo puedo subir a uno de los àrboles y observar desde ahì.-Dijo Taylor.

-Talvez sea buena idea que me coloque por encima de la cascada.-Dijo Roxan.

-Yo estarè dentro de uno de los troncos.-Dijo Marco.

-Hope y yo detràs de los àrboles.-Dijo Zack.

-Y a mi me toca detràs de la cascada.-Dijo Dante, de repente se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que se dirigìan hacia ellos.

-Es hora todos a sus posiciones.-Les ordenò Hope. Taylor se colocò en la rama de un àrbol donde las hojas eran suficientes como para no ser detectada y que a la vez ella pueda ver. Marco se adientro en un tronco que estaba justo debajo de la rama donde estaba Taylor. Hope y Zack se pusieron detràs de dos àrboles que estaban a la derecha de Marco, Roxan fue por encima de la cascada volando y Dante se puso invisible y se colocò detràs de la pocos instantes Razer y Aya aparecieron, ambos miraron el lugar pero al ver que ninguno de los chicos estaba sus caras se tornaron confusas.

-¿Segura que este es el lugar?.-Le preguntò Razer.

-Afirmativo mis escàneres me indican que estas son las coordenadas correctas.

-Entonces ¿Donde estàn?

-Tal vez estèn arriba de la cascada.-Le sugiriò Aya.

-Si talvez.

-Buscarè el camino màs cercano para llegar hasta allà arriba.-Dijo Aya al dirijirse de vuelta al bosque.

-¿Por què?

-Al desactivar mis funciones de defensa tuve que desactivar mi capacidad de volar y disparar .-Dijo volviendose a èl.

-Cierto lo habia olvidado. Ven te subirè.-Le dijo Razer tendiendole la mano.

-¿Por què?

-Por que no dejarè que estes sola en el bosque con Linternas Rojas a nuestro acecho y que tù no puedas defenderte.

-No se si yo..

-Aya ¿Confìas en mì?-Ella mirò la mano de Razer y luego a èl, en ese instante la tomò diciendo:

-Claro que sì.-Le dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras que la Brigada observaba lo que acababa de ocurrir Hope oprimiò la S de su collar susurrando.

-¿Por que justo cuando queremos darles un empujòn ellos dan el paso?

-El amor a veces es impredecible.-Le dijo Zack

-_¿Quieren callarse? Nos van a oir_.-Les dijo Taylor. Cuando se volvieron a Razer y Aya ellos dos ya estaban en el aire por encima del lago. Aya se estaba sujetada de Razer con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que Razer la sostenìa por la cintura. Cuando estaban por la mitad de la cascada a Zack se le ocurriò algo que no habìan pensado.

-Emmm...chicos si llegan a la cima de la cascada ¿No veràn a Roxan?.

-_Si la ven a Roxan el plan se fue a la basura_.-Dijo Marco mediante el intercomunicador.

-Tendremos que ejecutarlo ahora mismo entonces.-Dijo Hope.- Roxan, Dante inicien la Fase 1.

-_De acuerdo_.-Se escucharon ambas voces. Dante saliò de la cueva todavìa invisible y sin que lo notaran comenzò a dar vueltas veloces alrededor de Razer y Aya mientras que Roxi hizo tres esferas de plasma y las dirijiò por encima de las cabezas de ellos dos y ràpidamente las hizò explotar en pequeños brillos callendo y junto con el tornado de viento de Dante esos mismos brillos se volvieron parte de la corriente de aire. Razer se detuvo y junto con Aya empezaron a observar y no entendìan lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Què està pasando?-Preguntò Razer.

-No lo se.-Contestò Aya. Ambos se miraron entre si, y se quedaron como hipnotizados entre los ojos del otro.

-Inicien Fase 2-Les dijo Hope a Marco y Taylor. Taylor fue corriendo lo màs veloz posible a recojer un par de las gemas que estaban en la orilla del lago y se las pasò a Dante y las colocò en diferentes partes altas alrededor del lago, mientras que Marco con una linterna alumbrò una de las gemas haciendo que la luz rebotara sobre las otras generando unos destellos de colores.

-Hora de la fase 3 Hope.-Le dijo Zack. Hope sacò su libro y empezò a leer en voz alta

_-Por una buena causa y un buen futuro el cielo se tornò del color del amor.-_En ese momento el cielo se puso poco a poco de color rosa claro. Taylor lo viò con confusiòn y luego dirigiò su mirada hacia Marco y se quedò pensativa.-_El viento alrededor de los dos enamorados hizo que se acercaran màs.-_Una ventisca fuerte hizo que ambos perdieran el euilibrio y que Aya casi se cayera pero Razer la sujetò màs fuerte y màs cerca de el.

-No te preocupes te tengo.-Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.-No te dejarè caer.

-Sè que no lo haràs.-Le contestò.

-Vamos Razer es ahora o nunca.-Murmurò Marco.

-A partir de ahora dejemos que lo hagan ellos.-Le dijo Hope.-Aunque si queremos que esto termine lo màs màgicamente posible.-Dijo Hope al oprimir la S de su collar.-_Roxi lanza otra esfera pero hazla explotar cuando se besen_.-En ese momento Roxi hizo otra esfera y espero a que ocurriera, pero ahora ocurriò otro inconveniente.-Chicos ¿Donde està Dante?.-Preguntò Roxan.

-¿Dante donde estàs?.-Preguntò Taylor.

-_Estoy tratando de entrar de vuelta a la cueva pero los tortolitos me estorban el paso_.

-Busca otro escondite, invisible o no vas a arruinar el momento.

-_¿Dònde sugieres?_

_-_En el agua si es necesario.-Se metiò Marco en la conversaciòn.

-_Estàs loco no lo harè._

_-Por favor Dante, hazlo por mi ¿Si?_.-Se escuchò la voz de Roxan.

-_De acuerdo lo harè_.-Entonces volò cerca de la orilla, frente al àrbol donde estaba Taylor y exalò lo màs profundo posible y se hundiò.

-De vuelta a la pareja feliz.-Dijo Hope, cuando se volvieron a Razer y Aya, Razer inclinò su cabeza hacia Aya y ella hizo lo mismo. Y cuando estaban tan cerca de besarse, suena la mano de Aya con la voz de Kilowog diciendo:

-_¿Ya encontraron a los niños? _

-No todavìa Sargento Kilowog.-Dijo Aya, mientras que la Brigada decìa:

-¡Hijo de...!-Casi maldice Taylor pero se detuvo al ver que unas bubujas de aire salian del lago.

-Ahi no.-Dijo ella al ver que Dante saliò lo màs ràpido posible del agua en su forma no invisible y el agua que salpicò al salir le callò a Taylor en los ojos provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre el tronco donde estaba Marco y este se rompiera y terminara encima de Marco.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.-Dijo Roxi al ver que estaba perdiendo el control sobre la esfera de plasma y saliò disparada hacia donde estaba Hope.

-¡Cuidado!-Le gritò Zack al correr hacia ella y correrla de la mira de fuego.

-Upsi.-Dijo Roxan volando hacia donde estaba Hope y tratò de levantarla.

-Lo siento Hope no era mi internciòn.

-Emm no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso ahora.-Dijo Hope.

-¿A que te refieres?.-Le preguntò Roxi.

-Yo creo que se refiere a ellos.-Le dijo Taylor aùn encima de Marco apuntando a Razer y Aya que estaban parados frente a ellos y Razer tenìa una cara asesina en su rostro. Roxan y Zack sin querer dejaron caer a Hope y cada uno de ellos tuvo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Los encontramos.-Dijo Aya avisando mediante su intercomunicador. Hope diò una risa nerviosa y dijo:

-Estamos muertos.


	13. Chapter 13: Complex Day

**KikaKatTIOI y Little Dark Sapphire: Les agradezco mucho la ayuda que me han dado si no fuera por ustedes dos todavía estaría tratando de averiguar como funciona para subir estos capítulos, así que les agradezco de corazón de verdad.**

** Este mensaje será reemplazado por un medio de entretenimiento en 3..2...1**

Capìtulo 13: Día complejo

Todos los chicos se levantaron ràpida pero sigilosamente con miedo de que cierto Linterna Roja los asesine sin piedad.

-Mas les vale que tengan una muy buena razòn para esconderse mientras los estàbamos buscando.

-Si "buscando" claro.-Dijo Dante sarcàsticamente.

-Tenemos una muy buena razòn para hacerlo.-Dijo Zack.

-Los escuchamos.-Dijo Aya.

-Por supuesto la razòn...la razòn...la razòn.. fue.. que.-Tartamudeaba Zack rascadose la cabeza.-Hope adelante diles la razòn.-Dijo al darle un ligero empujòn hacia adelante.

-Me las vas a pagar.-Le susurrò Hope.-De acuerdo nos escondimos por que...-Pero antes de decir algo màs, fue interrumpida por Marco que le decìa.

-Emmm amigos creo que Roxi està teniendo una visiòn.-Todos se dieron vuelta, al ver que Roxan estaba parada firmemente con las puntas de los dedos de las manos en cada cien y sus ojos estaban de color blanco. Hope se volviò a Razer y Aya en señal que tenia que ver lo que le sucedia a su amiga, obviamente Razer sabìa lo que significaba esa mirada.

-Esta conversaciòn no ha terminado.-El dijo. Hope no hizo màs que asentir y fue corriendo a donde estaba el resto.

-¿Otra visiòn?.-Preguntò Hope.

-Si, tenemos que llevarla al Interceptor.-Dijo Dante pero su voz empezaba a escucharse como un eco.

VISIÒN

Todo se veia confuso se veia como imagen tras imagen, lo primero que se escucho fue una melodia de hip-hop, la Brigada bailando, todo parecia estar bien se escuchaban risas, Roxi, Hope y Taylor se agarraban de las manos, los chicos estaban cantando encima del escenario. Pero todo se volviò negro cuando se escuchò un grito de dolor y sufrimiento.

Se escuchaban gruñidos, voces alteradas y se podia ver a alguien atado a una de las sillas del Interceptor y que hacia todo lo posible por liberarse. Solo podìan verse sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre, tambien se escuchaba a todo el equipo diciendo:

-¡Inyectaselo ràpido Marco!.-Gritò desesperadamente Hope.

-¡Estoy tratando de hacerlo pero no se queda quieta!.

-¡Hal sujètala con màs fuerza!.-Le gritò Roxan.

-¡Tiene fuerza sobre-humana ¿recuerdan?!.-Les dijo Hal sujetando a la ùnica persona del equipo que tiene fuerza sobre-humana con una construccion del anillo.

-Lo siento Taylor.-se escuchò la voz de Hope parada frente a Taylor y lo ùltimo que se vio en la visiòn fue el puño de Hope dirigiéndose a la cara de Taylor.

FIN DE LA VISIÒN

Roxan abriò los ojos de golpe, al parecer estaba acostada en una de las camas de la sala de estar del Interceptor, se sentò respirando profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Todos estaban parados alrededor de ella observàndola.

-Tranquila Roxi estas bien, estas con nosotros.-Le dijo Hope poniendo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

-¿Què fue lo que viste?.-Le preguntò Dante.

-Yo...Yo vi...-Tartamudeo Roxan con su mano en la frente tratando de creer que lo que vio no era real ni pasarìa, pero podrìa suceder.

-Un momento primero quiero que me expliquen ¿Què fue lo que pasò?.-Preguntò Hal.

-Roxan tiene clarividencia, puede ver el futuro y cuando pasa se queda asì.-Explicò Marco. Roxan se levantò lentamente de la cama sujetandose la cabeza.

-Ahora dinos ¿Que fue lo que viste?.-Le preguntò Taylor, cuando Roxan dirijiò su mirada hacia ella su mirada empezaba a reflejar miedo.

-Roxi ¿Que te sucede? Miras a Taylor como si estuvieras viendo a un asesino.-Le dijo Hope bromeando.

-Lo lamento Taylor.-Le dijo Roxan.

-¿Porque?

-Pasarà de vuelta.

-¿Què pasarà de vuelta?.-Taylor la mirò fijamente a Roxan en el momento que la mirò se diò cuenta de a que se referìa.

-No. No no no no no, no puede suceder de vuelta no me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estàs segura?.-Le pregunta Zack a Roxan.-Por que talvez te equivocaste esta vez.

-El futuro no se equivoca, pasarà de vuelta estoy segura.

-Marco dime por el amor de Dios que tienes el antìdoto.-Le dijo Hope a Marco colocando sus dos manos en sus hombros.

-Siempre tengo uno de reserva.

-Bien, entonces problema resuelto.-Dijo Zack.

-Tù lo dices por que no eres tu quien pasa por eso.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme de que diablos estàn hablando?.-Les dijo Hal.

-Las células caninas que Taylor ahora posee en su torrente sanguíneo tratan de despertar su instinto animal y eso provocaría que Taylor sea un lobo por completo y tratará de matarnos a ella no se dará cuenta.-Explicó Marco.-Esto solo le ha pasado 1 vez y solo basto una con tal de que yo creara un antídoto, permite que las células ya no ataquen su cerebro pero solo es temporal.

-¿Cómo conseguiste crear el antídoto?.-Preguntó Aya.

-Digamos que no fui yo quien lo creo por completo, solo lo alteré para que reaccionara así en el caso de Taylor.- Dio una leve pausa antes de continuar.-Lo robé del laboratorio en el que mi madre consiguió la cura contra el meta-gen.

-Por una buena causa.-Trató Zack de protegerlo.

-¿Cuándo pasará Roxan?-Le preguntó Taylor.

-No lo sé pero fue lo último que vi.

-¿Lo último? ¿Qué fue lo primero que viste?-Preguntó Hope.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, solo a nosotros bailando y a los chicos cantando en el escenario de afuera. Pero lo que todavía no entiendo es que estábamos bailando pero, estábamos practicando una coreografía y a no ser que sea para el concurso no la estaríamos practicando, estaríamos ensayando.

-A no ser que sea para el concurso.-Concluyó Hope, pero ella sabia que es lo que había pasado.-No puede ser.-Dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación y sacando de su mochila una laptop y se fue afuera del Interceptor y se sentó en el borde del escenario. El resto de los chicos no entendían que estaba sucediendo asi que fueron a adivinarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Hope?-Le preguntó Roxan, los chicos se agacharon detrás de ella, mientras que Roxan y Taylor estaban a ambos lados.

-Yo conozco solo a una persona en todo el universo que lograría cambiar las reglas del concurso con solo pestañear, y que no sería capaz de avisarnos.-Dijo Hope sin dejar de teclear, de repente aparece una chica en la pantalla rubia, pálida con el pelo largo y lacio y ojos verde, llevaba puesto una remera rosa y a su lado había otra chica cuyo pelo era negro, corto y su piel era tostada y levaba puesto una remera sin breteles blanca.

-¿Ahora que quieren perdedores?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Hola Payton, ya sabemos que cambiaste las reglas del concurso y ni siquiera ibas a decírnoslo.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Ya sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer con tal de ganar.-Le dijo Taylor.

-¡Ah! Conque están con la chica lobo.-Dijo la otra chica dirigiéndose a Taylor.

-¡Y mira Cristal también están con la gitana! ¿Ya robaste suficiente comida como para sobrevivir en la semana?-Le preguntó Peyton a Roxan de la manera más burlona del mundo.

-¡Cierra la boca Pitón con extenciones y tú también Gata Montés!-Le exigió Taylor.

-¡Basta! La única razón por la cuál hice esta video llamada fue para que nos digan las nuevas reglas.-Dijo Hope.

-¿Qué dices Cristal? ¿Se los decimos?-Le preguntó Peyton a Cristal.

-Si dile de una forma u otra terminaran perdiendo.-Le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa-Ah y Taylor es Móntes mi apellido.

-¿Acaso crees que me importa?

-La verdad, no cambiamos mucho las reglas, solamente quitamos la parte en la que las dos cantantes se enfrentan en La Guerra de los Dúos, ahora es La Guerra de las bandas, un reto en la que ambas bandas se enfrentarán en el escenario, tenemos que cantar una misma canción que es It´s On. Luego el doble o nada ahora es triple o nada.

-¡¿Qué!?-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora tienen que cantar otra canción y tiene que ser sobre una nueva generación. No puedo esperar a verlos humillándose ustedes solos.-Dijo Peyton riéndose

-¿Dónde están? Parece un bosque.-Preguntó Cristal, al ver que el fondo era un bosque.

-Estamos en el zoológico.-Respondió Hope, mientras que Roxan salió a decirle algo a Hal en el oído, cuando terminó él asintió con la cabeza y se colocó detrás del escenario procurando que no lo vean mediante la video llamada. Con su anillo hizo una tarantula y la puso detrás de los chicos.

Roxan vuelve y le susurra algo al oído a Hope haciendo que ella diera una sonrisa socarrona.

-Verás Peyton, estamos en la parte de las arañas y hay una tarántula verde muy parecida.-Dijo Hope preparándose para el gran susto.-¡A esta!.-Y con eso la construcción tarantulla saltó sobre la laptop y aunque no se veía, se podía escuchar gritar a las dos consentidas del otro lado de la pantalla, mientras que los chicos se reían tanto que se cayeron al piso sujetándose el estómago.

-Y como dice el dicho: "La venganza es el placer de los dioses".-Dijo Hope mientras seguía riéndose. Luego Hal hace desaparecer la tarántula y cerró la laptop. Después de los chicos dejaron de reírse y se pararon dijeron:

-Ok ahora estamos fritos, tenemos que rehacer toda la rutina y eso tardaría un poco, considerando que ahora tenemos que bailar.-Dijo Dante.

-Pero por suerte tenemos a nuestras dos mejores bailarinas.-Dijo Hope poniendo sus dos manos detrás de los cuellos de Roxan y Taylor.-Bien problema 1: Resuelto, Problema 2: Tenemos que buscar otras 4 canciones.

-Bien, mientras más rápido las busquemos, más rápido las encontraremos.-Dijo Zack. Minutos más tarde los chicos estaban sentados en el escenario buscando alguna canción que les sirva.

-¡Chicas la encontré!-Dijo Roxan, Taylor y Hope se acercaron y se sentaron a su lado.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó Hope.

-"Amigas por siempre"

-Déjame ver.-Dijo Hope, tomó la canción y empezó a leerla.-Es buena, ya tenemos una canción.

-Chicos, ¿Ya encontraron la suya?-Les preguntó Taylor.

-Estamos cerca, pero no es tán fácil, no vamos a levantar una canción y encontrarla tán fácilmente.-Dijo Marco. Mientras que Dante toma una canción y dice:

-La encontré.

-Bueno tal vez me equivoque.-Dijo Marco.-¿Cómo se llama?

-"Cuando me voy" yo creo que puede funcionar.

-¿Tienes otras copias 2 copias?-Preguntó Zack.

-Están en mi mochila.-Contestó Dante, Zack sacó de la mochila de Dante otras dos copias de la canción.

-Bien ¿Podemos ensayar nosotros primeros? Ustedes vayan después.-Le dijo Marco a las chicas.

-De acuerdo. Ensayaremos como una hora o dos hasta que nos salga bien.

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

Los chicos ya terminaron de ensayar y estaban exaustos pero tenían que ayudar con las reparaciones de la batería y la bobina. Marco estaba parado afuera de la sala de la batería dándole a cada uno de los chicos un par de las mega-gafas y empezaron a reparar junto con Aya el desastre que dejaron los Linternas Rojas. Otra vez estuvieron trabajando en eso durante horas, y más el tiempo que estuvieron ensayando no duraron mucho despiertos. Cuando Aya se volvió a la Brigada vió que ya estaban dormidos, Hope estaba con su espalda contra la pared con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zack mientras que el tenía su cabeza sobre la de ella. Taylor y Roxan estaban tumbadas en el piso usando sus mochilas como almohadas. A pocos metros al lado de Aya estaba Marco con su espalda contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y su cabeza caída hacia adelante. Y por último Dante que estaba debajo del pasillo que lleva a la sala, estaba acostado entre la pared y el piso con la cabeza hacia arriba y con su brazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos. Aya salió lo más sigilosamente posible de la sala para no despertarlos y se dirigió a la sala de control.

-¿Cómo vas con la Brigada SK?-Le preguntó Hal apenas se abrió la puerta.

-Avanzan bastante rápido, pero se quedaron dormidos.

-No puedo culparlos, no se detuvieron en todo el día.-Dijo Kilowog.

-Me sorprende que tengan suficientes horas en el día, entrenamiento, ensayos, reparaciones y todavía tienen que mantener una vida normal fuera de la de ser superhéroe.-Dijo Hal.-Llevémoslos a sus habitaciones, es lo menos que podemos hacer.-Dijo Hal al salir de la sala y con la tripulación por detrás.

**Hola amigos! Otra vez lamento mucho la demora es que se me rompió la computadora y tuve que escribir todo el capítulo de vuelta. Bueno, y yo pensaba que no me alcazaban las horas en el día la Brigada no tiene descanso. Razer y Aya tienen media docena de cupidos cuyos consejos solo los tirarán a la basura. ¡NOVEDAD! Si recibo 10 reviews para el próximo jueves subiré un capítulo aparte que describa todos los villanos que tiene la Brigada SK. Soy Alphagirsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	14. Chapter 14: Height Coaching

Capítulo 14: Entrenamiento de Altura

HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

A la mañana siguiente todos los chicas se despertaron en sus camas, lo primero que hicieron es tornar sus caras confusas pues no recordaban bien que había sucedido, luego de recapacitar bien lo sucedido a la noche, cambiaron su expresión por una de avergonzadas.

-Por favor, no me digan que nos dormimos en medio de las reparaciones.-Dijo Hope con sus manos en la cara.

-Yo creo que sí.-Le contestó Roxi desde su cama.

-Lo que nos faltaba.-Dijo Taylor.

-Por lo menos no nos dormimos en medio del ensayo.-Trató de calmar Roxi las aguas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Son esas tus palabras de consolación?-Dijo Taylor.

-Como sea, será mejor que nos levantemos.-Dijo Hope al saltar de la cama.

HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?-Pregunta Zack.

-No lo sé, y creo que no lo quiero saber.-Contestó Marco.

-Yo tampoco.-Dice Dante, de repente Dante olió algo desagradable.-¿Qué es ese olor?-Dijo al taparse la nariz.

-No lo sé, pero huele horrible.-Dijo Zack haciendo una cara de asco.

-Creo que eres tu Dante.-Le dijo Marco tapándose con la mano la nariz y la boca.

-No es posible que sea yo.

-Creo que si es posible.-Le contestó Marco.

-Te digo que no, salgamos de aquí ese olor es del encierro en esta habitación.-Finalizó Dante saliendo de la habitación.

FUERA DEL INTERCEPTOR

La tripulación estaba esperando a la Brigada. Cuando estaban bajando por la rampa, Taylor olió el desagradable olor y se tapó la nariz y la boca con ambas manos.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Qué es ese olor? Me está matando el olfato.-Ella dijo.

-Pensé que ese solo era yo la que lo olía.-Dijo Hope con cara de asco y apretándose la nariz con la mano. En cuanto estuvieron frente a los demás Hal les dijo:

-Ustedes si que tienen el sueño pesado, estaban tan cansados que no se dieron cuenta que los llevamos encima de Silverferret.

-Con que es por eso que Dante huele así.-Dijo Roxi.

-Si, lo que pasó fue que como no entraban los 6 en su espalda tuvimos que poner a Dante alrededor de la cola de Silverferret.

-Ay no.-Dijo Hope.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le dice Dante.

-Ayer le di de comer unos frijoles y creo que le pudo provocar unos severos gases. Lo siento.-Apenas Hope lo dijo todos dieron unos pasos lejos de Dante.

-Genial ahora huelo a trasero de hurón.-Dijo Dante sarcásticamente.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo mientras dormíamos?-Preguntó Marco.

-Hoy su entrenamiento será general, síganme y les mostraré lo que tendrán que hacer.-Les dijo Kilowog.

-Yo empezaría a preocuparme por eso, los entrenamientos de Kilowog generalmente son duros.-Les dijo Hal. Los chicos se miraron entre sí con caras confusas.

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE

-¿Què se supone que haremos aquì?.-Dijo Hope cruzada de brazos observando el enorme acantilado de tierra y roca de unos 20 metros de alto, en la punta del acantilado se podia ver a Hal, Razer y a Aya que los observaban desde arriba. Luego Kilowog se les acerca y les dice:

-Hoy su entrenamiento serà de resistencia, tendràn que escalar ese acantilado solo con poderes que los ayuden a escalarlo, nada de vuelos.-Dijo mirando a Roxan y Dante.- ni alteraciòn de la realidad con solo decirlo.-Dijo mirando a Hope.-. ¡¿He sido claro?!.-Finalizò con un grito de sargento.

-¡Señor si señor!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, cada uno de los integrantes de la Brigada SK fue corriendo hacia el acantilado, primero llegò Taylor seguida de Zack, Marco, Hope, Roxan y Dante. A todos se les estaba complicando la subida, pues digamos que ni Dante y Roxan eran del tipo atlètico, a Taylor le estaban doliendo las manos, Zack no estaba teniendo ningùn problema porque es un chico bastante atlètico, al igual que Hope solo que ella es màs aerodinámica con todas las coreografias que siempre hace, y por ùltimo Marco tanto sus piernas como sus brazos lo estaban matando.

-¡Kilowog ¿Que garantías hay de que si nos caemos no sufriremos una muy lenta y dolorosa muerte?!-Grita Marco, luego Kilowog fue volando a donde èl estaba y le contesta:

-Ninguna, porque si alguno de ustedes se cae los atraparemos por eso estamos en la punta del risco, claro que si los que se caen son Roxan y Dante no lo haremos porque ellos pueden volar.

-Espera, tu dijiste que podemos usar solo poderes que nos ayuden a subir ¿Verdad?-Le pregunta Roxan.

-Ehhh claro.

-Bien.-Contestó Roxan colocando su mano derecha del otro lado para quedar de espaldas, dio un profundo suspiro y se soltó del acantilado, bajo un par de metros hasta que pudo crear varias esferas de plasma apuntadas hacia abajo para impulsarse, en pocos segundos la estaba rebasando a Hope.

-Suertuda.-Dijo Hope. El resto de los chicos se quedo mirando y a Taylor se le ocurriò una idea, se transformó en Lobezna y con sus filosas garras empezò a clavarlas una tras otra para subir màs rápido. A Zack también se le ocurrió una idea, sacò con una mano un par de cuchillos en forma de pluma y con una mano clavó el cuchillo y sujetándose con esa mano agarrò el otro cuchillo e hizo lo mismo y empezó a subir más rápidamente. El resto no podía hacer nada por que no les servian ninguno de los poderes que les quedaban, así que tenían que seguir subiendo a la manera antigua.

MÀS TARDE

Con o sin poderes que los ayude a subir el acantilado seguìa midiendo unos 20 metros, cuando por fin llegaron a la cima, Marco y Dante se tumbaron de espaldas recuperando el aliento, Taylor se quedó parada tocándose las rodillas respirando profundamente, Hope y Zack estaban apoyados en dos árboles y Roxan estaba parada masajeándose las manos.

-Por favor dìme que es todo el entrenamiento por hoy.-Le pregunta Dante a Kilowog.

-Si es todo el entrenamiento por hoy, pueden descansar si quieren.-Dijo Kilowog, todos dieron un suspiro de alivio y se tiraron al suelo.

-Gracias.-Dijo cada uno.

-¡Muy bien holgazanes levántense y vayamos a ensayar!-Dijo Hope parándose como si nunca hubiera subido por el acantilado.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-Preguntó Dante.

-No no estoy bromeando además tú mismo lo dijiste tenemos que rehacer toda la rutina y debemos apresurarnos, porque ademàs nos faltan dos canciones.-Dijo al darse vuelta y volviendo al escenario.

-Hope es mi amiga y todo lo que quieras pero cuando se pone asì me dan ganas de tirarla por el acantilado.-Dijo Taylor paràndose.

-No eres la única.-Dijo Marco.

-Yo sugiero que la sigamos por que todos aquì sabemos como se pone.-Dijo Roxan, todos abrieron lo más que pudieron sus ojos y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron de vuelta al escenario.

-¡Vamos vamos vamos no quiero desparecer de la fas del universo con solo unas palabras!-Les gritó Taylor mientras seguían corriendo. La tripulación se quedó ahí un segundo luego Hal encogió los hombros y se dirigieron al Interceptor.

TRES HORAS MÁS TARDE

-Bien amigos este ensayo estuvo bien.-Les dijo Roxan quitándose el bajo.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Buscamos las otras dos canciones o arreglamos el Interceptor?-les pregunta Dante apoyado sobre los tambores.

-Vayamos a arreglar el Interceptor, no sé ustedes, pero a mi me importa más el futuro del universo que un concurso.-Dice Marco.

-Tiene razón, vamos amigos.-Les dijo Hope, pero cuando estaban a punto de bajar del escenario se acerca Razer y cuando ellos los ven rápidamente suben de vuelta al escenario y se ponen devuelta sus instrumentos.

-Aunque unas horas más de ensayo no estarían nada mal ¿Verdad amigos?-Les dijo Hope nerviosa.

-Si si claro vamos .-Dijo Dante golpeando sus baquetas entre ellas.-1..-*golpe de baqueta*.-2..-*golpe de baqueta*.-1 2 3 ahora.-*tres golpes seguidos de baquetas* cuando estaban a punto de tocar de vuelta Razer con una construcción del anillo le sacó las baquetas a Dante y las colocó en su mano.

-¡Oye!-Le dijo Dante.

-Te las devolveré cuando me respondan ¿Por qué se estaban escondiendo mientras que Aya y yo los estábamos buscando?

-Ya deja de decir que nos estaban buscando, no dejamos que nos vieran por que los vimos que estaban a punto de besarse y no queríamos interrumpir.-Le dijo Taylor.

-Si tan solo Kilowog no hubiera interrumpido.- Dijo Roxi.

-¿También vieron esa parte?-Les preguntó Razer.

-Recuerda que 2 segundos después aparecimos nosotros.-Le dice Hope.-Escucha solo queremos ayudarte a ti y a Aya, pero si no haces algo nosotros lo haremos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.

-Estoy hablando de que el cielo no se pone rosa de la nada.

-Tampoco llueven brillos de plasma todos los días.-Dice Roxan irónicmante.

-¿Fueron ustedes?

-No no fuimos nosotros fue Silverferret.-Dijo Dante sarcásticamente.-¡Por supuesto que fuimos nosotros! ahora ¿me devuelves mis baquetas?.-Le dice tendiéndole la mano. Razer sin decir nada se las devuelve con una construcción.

-Gracias.

-No se metan en esto.-Les dice Razer casi suplicando, se da vuelta y vuelve al Interceptor.

-Nos entrometeremos igual ¿Verdad?-Le pregunta Zack a Hope sin siquiera mirarla.

-Por supuesto, solo que ahora lo único que haremos será ver qué es lo que ellos hacen y si necesitan ayuda solo los aconsejaremos, por mucho que me gusta jugar a ser casamentera no podemos forzar una relación, así que recuerden ninguno de nosotros le dirá ni a Razer ni a Aya que sienten lo mismo por el otro. ¿De acuerdo?-Ella le contesta, todos asienten.

-¿Es por eso o por otra razón?-Le pregunta Roxi.

-Por eso. Y porque no quiero agregar a la larga lista de personas que nos quieren muertos "Linterna Roja Razer" porque no le hicimos caso sobre esto.

-Tu siempre tienes una razón oculta.-Le dice Zack.

-¿No es por eso que nos llevamos bien?

-Tienes razón, a veces lo olvido.

-Bien ahora vámonos tenemos una nave que reparar.-Dijo Taylor bajando del escenario.

**N/A: Saqué a la Brigada un poco del tema de Razer y Aya porque me pareció que los estaba entrometiendo demasiado, ellos dos necesitan resolver sus problemas de pareja solos y no hay nada ni siquiera los poderes de Inkheart que lo puedan cambiar.¿Por qué para que Razer se acerque a Aya siempre hay algo que lo haga por el? Si estoy hablando de Prisioner Of Sinestro, primero un asesino serial alienígena, segundo seis super chicos, ¿cómo hizo para quedar casado con Ilana si apenas le puede decir a Aya lo que siente por ella? Y dicen que las chicas somos las complicadas. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	15. Chapter 15: ¿Blessing or Curse?

Capìtulo 15: ¿Bendición o Maldición?

AL DÌA SIGUIENTE

Apenas habìa saliedo el Sol y ya los chicos estaban ensayando en el escenario una coreografìa. **(N/A: no tengo ni idea de como poner paso a paso la coreografìa, igual despuès se van a dar cuenta còmo ès por que les voy a dejar un video)**. Los tripulantes del Interceptor se les acercan y todos ellos a excepciòn de Aya y Razer tenìan unas caras de recièn levantados.

-Chicos, ya sè que quieren ganar el concurso, pero ¿es necesario que ensayen desde tan temprano?-Les pregunta Hal. En cuanto se los preguntò dejaron de bailar.

-Lo lamentamos encerio pero como tambièn queremos volver a la Tierra decidimos ensayar màs temprano asì tenemos màs tiempo de entrenar y màs tiempo para reparar la nave.-Dice Hope.

-Saben organizarse bastante bien para su edad.-Les dice Kilowog.

-Si no lo fuèramos no hubieramos armado el equipo.-Dice Marco.

-Levantarnos màs temprano fue una buena idea despuès de todo ya nos sale la canciòn sobre la nueva generaciòn con su coreografìa.-Dice Zack.

-¿Hace cuànto que llevan despiertos?-Les pregunta Hal.

-Hace como 2 horas.-Dice Taylor.

-¿Quieren que les mostremos?-Les pregunta Hope aunque ella ya sabe la respuesta.

-Por supuesto.-Dice Kilowog. Entonces se quedaron frente al escenario observando su nueva coreografìa,antes de empezar sacaron un tambor y un par de baquetas para cada uno al parecer era parte de la coreografìa **.(N/A: les dejo el link para que se guìen con la coreografìa /nfjL4nUW7X0)**

**Todos:On beat on beat **

**On beat on beat **

**On beat on beat**

**On beat on beat**

**Hope:Generación rock and roll**

**Roxi:ropa multicolor **

**Taylor:superstars**

**creandose para el mañana **

**Zack:Este lugar es especial**

**mucho voy a luchar **

**Dante:todos veran **

**Marco:en la escena**

**yo voy a brillar **

**Todos:si tu tambien te sientes asi **

**pierde el control **

**muevete on beat **

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**on beat on beat **

**vivo mi vida asi **

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**On beat on beat **

**oye mi corazon latir**

**Pierde el control **

**muevete on beat**

**Roxi:Ya sea cantar o bailar **

**nada nos va a parar **

**Taylor:todos aqui**

**Hope:tenemos sueños por cumplir **

**Zack:siempre en accion y con pasion **

**Marco:piso con desiciòn**

**Dante:on beat**

**siente el ritmo encendido en mi **

**Todos:si tu tambien te sientes asi **

**pierde el control **

**muevete on beat **

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**on beat on beat **

**vivo mi vida asi**

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**On beat on beat **

**oye mi corazon latir **

**Pierde el control **

**muevete on beat **

**Taylor:generacion **

**rock and roll **

**preparense los dos**

**escuchen mi flow **

**Marco y Dante:y si mi alma respira on beat **

**se que nunca escuchaste algo asi **

**Taylor:son mis notas **

**este es mi compas **

**Marco y Dante:creo un ritmo de un suspiro **

**Taylor:camino mi destino**

**on beat mi vida vivo**

**Todos:si tu tambien te sientes asi **

**pierde el control **

**muevete on beat**

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**on beat on beat **

**vivo mi vida asi **

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**On beat on beat **

**oye mi corazon latir**

**Pierde el control **

**muevete on beat **

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**on beat on beat **

**vivo mi vida asi **

**on beat **

-¿Y bien? ¿Què le pareciò?-Dijo Hope tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No està mal.-Dijo Razer.

-¿No està mal? ¡Està perfecto! Pero viniendo de tì es mucho.-Le dijo Hal.

-Todavìa no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho todo en 2 horas.-Les dice Kilowog.

-Lo hubieramos hecho màs ràpido pero, Dante.-Decìa Taylor mirando a Dante.-Se perdìa en cada paso.

Porque tu la marcabas muy ràpido.-Le contestò Dante.

-Claro y no fue porque tienes dos pies izquierdos.-Le dijo sarcàticamente. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Roxan saliò de la pelea de la chica Lobo VS El Fantasma de Canterville, y se dirigiò a su habitaciòn con una cara de preocupaciòn, Kilowog entra a la habitaciòn y le dice:

-Oye te estas perdiendo de una buena pelea allà afuera.-Roxan no hace màs que mirarlo de reojo y le da una falsa sonrisa que desaparece al instante.

-¿Què te sucede?-Le pregunta sentàndose a su lado.

-Muchos creen que es un regalo ver el futuro, pero créeme que no lo es, es solo una maldición. Lo que acabamos de bailar es parte de lo que vi en mi visiòn, quiere decir que es muy posible que en pocos dias ocurra la transformación de Taylor. Pude sentir su dolor, su agonìa, la falta de control, es horrible.-Kilowog da un suspiro y dice:

-Escucha, no puedes cambiar los poderes que tienes, pero si yo tuviera tus poderes de ver el futuro, talvez hubiera salvado a tiempo a mi familia.

-¿Què les pasò?

-Los Linternas Rojas pasaron destruyeron mi planeta junto con mi esposa y mis dos hijos.

-Lo lamento, si sirve de algo creo que fuiste un gran padre, y tal vez un dìa puedas volver a tener una familia de vuelta. No me digas que no te has vuelto a enamorar despuès de eso.-Le dice Roxi con una sonrisa socarrona, Kilowog le da una risa nerviosa y trata de cambiar de tema.

-Volviendo con tus poderes, el punto es que puede que no sea del todo agradable poseerlos pero lo importante es el bien que haces con ellos.

-Creo que tienes razòn. Habìa olvidado lo que se siente que me den consejos paternos.

-En algùn punto fui padre y sè lo que es dar consejos a una niña pequeña.

-Gracias por el consejo usualmente soy yo la que los da.

-A veces hay que hacer un cambio de rol, ahora salgamos quiero ver si Taylor ya lo hizo trisas a Dante.-Dijo al pararse y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Esos dos siempre están peleándose.-Le contestò ella mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

MIENTRAS FUERA DEL INTERCEPTOR

-¡Vamos esto no es justo acordamos sin poderes!-Gritò Dante tumbado en el piso boca abajo mientras que Taylor estaba arrodillada en su espalda con sus brazos sujetando los de Dante con fuerza hacia atràs.

-Esta es mi fuerza normal, me estoy conteniendo bastante para no usar mi fuerza sobre-humana. Marco inicia el conteo Dante ya no tiene salida.-Le dice Taylor Marco se acerca a la pelea se agacha y empieza a dar palmadas al piso.

-1 *palmada* 2 *palmada* 3 *palmada ¡Estàs fuera! ¿Digo tu nombre completo o la abreviatura?.-Le pregunta Marco a Taylor. En ese momento Kilowog y Roxi salen del Interceptor y Roxi les dice:

-¿Tan poco durò la pelea?

-Esta vez si Dante no estaba inspirado hoy.-Dice Taylor mientras que Dante sigue debajo de ella.

-¡Ya quítate pesas como 3 toneladas!-Le dice èl

-De acuerdo de acuerdo.-Dice ella saliendo de su espalda. Cuando ella sale Dante se levanta con una mueca de dolor, estira su espalda hacia atràs al igual que sus brazos. Mientras que Marco sigue en el papel de réferi de lucha libre, toma la muñeca de Taylor levantándole el brazo y diciendo:

-¡Y todavìa invicta Taylor Angélica Esmeralda de Tallahassee Wolf!

-¿Ese es tu nombre completo?-Le pregunta Razer.

-Si, no sé por qué me lo pusieron tan largo pero me da lo mismo igual prefiero la abreviatura Taylor Wolf.

-¿Y por què Tallahassee?-Le pregunta Hal.

-Es donde vivia antes, el por que me mude ya habìa quedado claro.-Baja del escenario, la toma a Aya de la mano y dice:

-Ahora con su permiso tenemos que entrenar.-Dice antes de dirigirse al lugar donde entrena siempre, llevándose con ella a Aya.

-Creo que ustedes también deberían hacerlo.-Les dice Hal con sus manos en la cintura al resto de la Brigada.

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE MARCO CON RAZER

Razer le estaba enseñando combate mano a mano a Marco, pero parecía que no le repstaba atención mientras le explicaba Marco tenía una expresión de melancolía y frustración en su rostro.

-Vamos habla, ¿Qué te sucede?-Le pregunta Razer.

-¿De qué hablas? No me sucede nada.-Dijo Marco tratando de desviar su mirada.

-Te fui sincero sobre mis sentimientos hacia Aya, ahora te toca a ti ser sincero.- Marco da un leve suspiro y se sienta en una roca cerca de ahí.

-¿Nunca sentiste que no importa lo que hagas seguirás siendo siempre la misma persona?-Cuando Marco le pregunta eso Razer se mira el anillo de Linterna Roja y le dice:

-Si, créeme que si ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-Le pregunta acercándose a el y se sienta a su lado.

-Si no se lo digo a alguien voy a volverme loco, como ya sabes mi madre no acepta que yo sea un meta-humano y mucho menos que arriesgue mi vida cada vez que me pongo la capucha.

-¿Eras tú el otro encapuchado?

-Si era yo, Hope era la encapuchada, Roxi la del vestido, Dante el de la máscara blanca, Zack el de la máscara negra y ya sabes quién era Taylor. Como sea mi madre siempre trata de convencerme que no es bueno ser un meta-humano, por distintas razones que todavía no comprendo, como: siempre serás tratado como alguien raro, que nunca me aceptaran, que eso impide que yo tenga un buen futuro, y toda clase de cosas. El punto es, que no estoy del todo seguro si lo que soy es suficiente para ella o si soy una vergüenza o ambas cosas. No importa lo que haga no importa cuánta gente llegue a salvar ella siempre tratará de cambiarme.

-¿A quién le haces daño siendo un meta-humano?

-Para ser honesto a los villanos, sacándolos a ellos a nadie.

-¿Te gusta ser lo que eres?

-Si me encanta, vivo una aventura en cada misión y tengo amigos que siempre estarán ahí para cuidarme la espalda.

-Ya tienes que decirle a tu madre, es tu decisión no la de ella, y si no lo quiere entender tendrá que hacerlo porque no tiene otra opción.

-¿Te gusta ser un Linterna Roja?

-Ese es un caso diferente, el anillo se quedó conmigo porque todavía tengo odio en mi corazón. Eso es algo que me costará hacer.

-El cambio es bueno pero no es fácil.

-Por suerte tengo a alguien que nunca me deja solo.

-No hay que ser un genio para saber de quién estás hablando.

Razer se quedó pensando en todas las ocasiones en las que Aya trató de ayudarlo, aunque no siempre el se daba cuenta de lo que sucedia.

_Sé que no eres malvado._

_Entonces no me conoces _

_He visto tu pasado y conozco tu dolor_

_Nadie conoce mi dolor y mucho menos una máquina_

Razer salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Marco decir:

-Planeta desconocido llamando a Razer.-Le decía él agitando una mano frente a Razer que hizo que el parpadeara un par de veces.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo?-Le preguntó Razer.

-Que eres un idiota a veces.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es que parece que siempre tienen que darte un empujón para que te acerques a Aya nunca lo haces por tu cuenta, en algún momento tendrás que decirle la verdad Razer no puedes ocultarle lo que sientes para siempre.-En ese momento Razer se quedó pensando un segundo y vaciló un poco porque el sabia que Marco tenía razón.

-No puedo creer que esté a punto de darle la razón a un niño.

-Mi coeficiente intelectual es de 250 olvídate que te la voy a hacer fácil.-Le contestó riéndose.

ENTRENAMIENTO DE ROXAN Y ZACK CON KILOWOG

Tal y como la última vez que fue su último entrenamiento Roxi y Zack estaban parados firmemente uno al lado del otro mientras que Kilowog caminaba frente a ellos de un lado a otro con las manos detrás de la espalda diciendo:

-Muy bien poozers el entrenamiento de hoy se centrará en sus poderes, me mostrarán como los manejan y si tienen problemas me aseguraré que se corrijan.-SE detiene frente a ellos.-¡¿He sido claro?!

-¡Señor si señor!

-Bien, Zack tú vas primero, lanza uno de tus cuchillos a uno de esos árboles.-Le dijo Kilowog apuntando a unos árboles que estaban a un par de metros de ahí.

-Si señor.-Le contestó sacando sus dos cuchillos, puso el cuchillo que tenía en su mano izquierda frente a el con el filo para arriba y junto con el otro cuchillo en su mano derecha la puso de lado del filo tocando el del otro chuchillo espero un segundo y por fin lanzó el chuchillo de la mano derecha. Logró clavar el cuchillo en un árbol que estaba más lejos de los que Kilowog le había dicho.

-No soy muy bueno en esto. Ya aprenderé.

-¿Por qué? Ese fue un buen tiro.-Le dijo Kilowog mirando donde había apuntado.

-Le apunte al otro árbol.-Le dijo Zack apuntando con el cuchillo que le quedó a un árbol que estaba un par de metros delante de donde estaba el otro donde Zack le había dado.

-Ow entonces supongo que si debemos trabajar en esa puntería.

-Es lo que dije.-Le dijo Zack sacando el cuchillo del árbol. Y volviendo a la misma posición de antes

-Concéntrate en donde vas a lanzar, mantén firme tu brazo y controla tu pulso.

-Ok.-Zack respiro profundo hizo exactamente lo que Kilowog le dijo y otra vez lanzó el cuchillo solo que esta vez llegó a donde el quería.

-¡Si! Gracias señor.

-No hay nada que agradecer, no entiendo porque tu padre no te permite ser veterano de guerra, con más entrenamiento serias un gran soldado.

-El solo quiere que yo tenga una vida normal y que nada malo me suceda como le sucedió a el y a mi madre.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a ella?

-Murió de cáncer cuando yo era apenas un bebé.-Contestó Zack con tristeza.

-Lamento oír eso.

-Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo. Olvidemos eso por ahora concentrémonos en el entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo. Roxan es tu turno.

-Solo dime Roxi las personas solo me dicen Roxan cuando están enfadadas.

-Esta bien Roxi muéstrame lo que tienes.-Ella asiente, y empieza a elevarse con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abre de golpe crea tres esferas de plasma frente a ella mira hacia abajo para escuchar la opinión de Kilowog.

-Muy bien.-Le dice Kilowog.

-Gracias.-Pero el festejo duró poco, Roxi estaba empezando a perder el control de vuelta de las esferas.-Oh no.-Y salieron disparadas hacia Kilowog y Zack .-¡Cuidado!-Les gritó, Kilowg hizo un campo protector alrededor de ellos con el anillo mientras que Zack se agachó y se puso las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento lo siento nunca les haría eso apropósito!-Les decía Roxi mientras tocaba tierra, Kilowog hizo desaparecer el campo protector y se dirigió a Roxi.

-Tranquila no fue tu culpa fue solo un accidente. Una cosa es segura tienen unos problemas más grande con sus poderes de lo que yo pensé.-Ambos aprendices se miraron.-Su problema es que no tienen control sobre sus emociones, las emociones sacan lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros tienen que aprender a controlarlos si quieren sobrevivir en una misión.

-Entendemos perfectamente Sargento Kilowog.-Le dijo Zack.

-Bien entonces sigamos.

ENTRENAMIENTO DE TAYLOR CON AYA

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en entrenar?-Le pregunta Aya a Taylor.

-No lo sé, tal vez es porque solo quiero aprender a controlar mejor mis poderes, sobretodo mi transformación.

-De acuerdo, transfórmate.-Le dijo Aya, en cuanto Taylor se transformó empezó a hacer todo tipo de preguntas:

-¿Sientes algo?

-Si, me siento en otro cuerpo. Y me duelen los pies.-Le dijo Taylor antes de quitarse los zapatos, revelando unos pies más grandes y con garras.-Esto lo explica.-Aya dirige su mirada hacia el bosque y se le ocurre una idea.

-¿Puedes correr?

-Obviamente.

-Quiero decir en cuatro patas.

-No lo sé nunca lo intenté.

-Inténtalo, a través de bosque.

-¿Segura?-Le preguntó al pararse.

-Afirmativo.

-Si tu lo dices.-Le dijo Taylor al ponerse en cuatro patas, se preparó y salió corriendo. Taylor iba más rápido de lo usual y más de lo que podía controlar, ella estaba saliéndose de ritmo y en un momento se tropieza y empieza a rebotar en el piso gracias a la velocidad en la que estaba yendo. En un momento para dejar de rebotar Taylor clava una de sus manos en la tierra para desacelerar, pero no desacelero lo suficiente como para no caer por el acantilado por el cual Kilowog les hizo subir anteriormente, por suerte Taylor solo quedó colgando del acantilado, lo único que la separaba del acantilado y de una muerte de 20 metros era su mano que seguía clavada en la orilla del acantilado.

-¡Aya! ¡Ayúdame!-Gritó Taylor desesperada, Aya en su momento aparece pero como no puede volar no puede sacarla volando.

-¡Dame la mano!-Le grita Aya. Taylor mira su otro brazo y ve que tiene clavada una piedra filosa justo en el antebrazo y no lo podía mover.

-¡No puedo! ¡No lo puedo mover!-A Aya no se le ocurre nada más que tomar el brazo sano de Taylor y tirar sobre el, tiró de su brazo con todas sus fuerzas y cuando por fin logró subirla Taylor estaba llorando del dolor. Aya le examinó el brazo y entró en pánico cuando se enteró que tenía.

-¡La roca te está tocando un nervio necesitas atención médica inmediata!

-No me …siento..muy bien-Vaciló Taylor antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente.

-Taylor ¡Taylor!


	16. Chapter 16: Is not power is the wearer

**N/A:El tìtulo se basa en el final del capìtulo es que otro nombre no se me ocurrìa. Tal vez pase un poco de crossover o còmo se escriba pero bueno. Voy a tardar un poco en subir el siguiente capìtulo por que la càrcel que mi mamà paga cada mes denominado "Escuela" me està presionando mucho con muchos exàmenes y trabajos orales grupales asì que tengan me un poco paciencia y compación por favor.**

Capítulo 16: No es el poder sino el que lo maneja

Aya llevó lo más rápido que pudo a Taylor al Interceptor, en cuanto llegó ya todos habían terminado su entrenamiento y estaban reunidos en la sala de estar cuando la vieron a Aya llegar con Taylor inconsciente, toda la Brigada entró en pánico.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?!-Gritó Hope.

-En el entrenamiento se clavó una roca que le está lastimando el nervio y no puede mover el brazo.-Le explicó Aya mientras la colocaba en la camilla de la nave.

-Roxi trae todo lo que tengas para sanar a Taylor.-Le ordenó Zack, Roxan asintió y fue corriendo a su habitación a buscar su mochila.

-Nesecito que siga inconsciente para sacarle la roca y curarla.-Dijo Marco, en cuanto a Roxi ya había vuelto con su mochila y empezó a sacar todo lo que tenía de ella.-Todos por favor salgan, Roxi y Zack necesito que se queden.-Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala de control a excepción de Roxi y Zack que se quedaron para ayudar.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga?-Le preguntó Zack.

-Necesito que controles los signos vitales de Taylor en el panel.-Le contestó Marco apuntando al panel que estaba al lado de la cama donde estaba su amiga. Zack fue corriendo y empezó a apretar todos los botones.

SALA DE CONTROL

-¿Creen que estará bien?-Pregunta Hal.

-Taylor es la chica más ruda, fuerte y testaruda que conozco en todo el universo saldrá de esta, estoy segura.-Contestó Hope apoyada contra el panel de espaldas y brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo es que sucedió esto?-Preguntó Dante.

-Aya dijo que pasó mientras estaba entrenando.-Contestó Kilowog.

-Hablando de Aya ¿Alguien sabe dónde está?-Preguntó Hal al notar que faltaba la IA.

-¿Y Razer?-Preguntó Kilowog al ver que también faltaba el Linterna Roja. Hope y Dante se miraron con una sonrisa socarrona en sus rostros.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Aya estaba en el mismo acantilado donde Taylor casi cae, estaba observando las marcas que sus garras dejaron y la poca sangre que derramó. Aya no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que pasó. Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta el Linterna Roja la estaba mirando detràs de un àrbol preocupado por ella.

MIENTRAS EN EL INTERCEPTOR/ SALA DE ESTAR

El panel donde Zack tenìa que revisar los signos vitales de Taylor empezaron a titilar luces de color rojo, eso no era bueno.

-¿Què sucede?-Le pregunta Marco.

-Sus signos vitales aumentaron, la roca le està lastimando un músculo y una arteria.

-Roxi prepara tu receta curativa si no podemos curar a Taylor con ciencia tendremos que hacerlo con tu magia gitana.

-De acuerdo.-Le contesta, Roxi saca todo lo que tiene en su mochila encima de otra de las camillas y empieza a preparar su receta curativa.

-Tenemos que sacarle la roca, sino le cortará la arteria y se desangrará.-Dice Marco.

-Deja que yo lo haga, en el estado en el que estás la sacarás mal y será peor. Mi habilidad con cuchillos tal vez pueda servir.

-¿A què te refieres en el estado en el que estoy?-Le preguntó Marco a la defensiva.

-Estàs alterado y lo entiendo yo también lo estaría si fuera Hope, pero en este preciso momento necesitamos que dejes de un lado lo que sientes por ella, sino controlas tus emociones Taylor no saldrà de esta. Deja que yo lo haga.-No había mucho tiempo para pensar y tampoco para pelear.

-Hazlo.-Le contestó severamente, Zack asintió y se colocò al lado de Taylor preparándose para sacarle la roca mientras que Marco la sujetaba fuerte del pecho para cuando reaccione.

-¿Listo?-Le pregunta Marco.

-Listo. 1, 2, ¡3!-Dijo Zack antes de sacarle lo más rápido posible la roca, lo último que se escuchó fue el grito de dolor de Taylor y del dolor se transformó en Lobezna

MIENTRAS TANTO

Aya seguìa parada en el mismo lugar mirando hacia el horizonte con sus manos juntas frente a ella. Y de sorpresa una mano aparece en su hombro.

-No es tu culpa.-Le dice Razer para tranquilizarla.

-Lo es Razer, yo le pedí que corriera por el bosque para que pudiera controlar su fuerza. Nunca me imaginé que terminaría en este estado.

-No habìa manera que lo supieras.

-Pero yo….-Razer no la dejò terminar y le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Tus eres la persona más honesta y considerada que pude conocer. Nadie te culparía por lo que le pasó a Taylor, solo querías ayudarla a controlarse. Igual que a mì cuando nos conocimos me ayudaste a entender que no era culpable de nada, me quitaste todo el peso de la espalda, siempre estuviste ahì cuando màs te necesitaba.-Le dijo al tomar su mano.- Ahora es tiempo para que yo este para ti.-Èl puso su otra mano en su mejilla, en ese preciso momento Razer acumuló todo el coraje necesario para decirle a Aya lo que sentía.- Aya yo...-*Din* Din*Din, suena la mano de Aya y el anillo de Razer al mismo tiempo con la voz de Marco diciendo:

-Chicos Taylor està estable por el momento, pero serà mejor que vuelvan al Interceptor.

EN EL INTERCEPTOR/ SALA DE ESTAR

-Listo ya les avisé.-Dijo Marco sacando su mano de su cuello. Roxi le estaba poniendo una venda a Taylor en su brazo lastimado, ella seguía inconsciente pero por lo menos ya no corre peligro. Zack pone su mano en la espalda de Marco y le dice:

-Ella estará bien, es fuerte lo sabes.-De repente se abre la puerta de la sala de control rebelando a Hal y Kilowog.

-Queríamos saber...-Estaba diciendo Hal, pero fue interrumpido por Hope que los estaba empujando a èl y a Kilowog a ambos lados diciendo:

-¡Déjenme pasar su mejor amiga quiere verla! Hablo de mi.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho y dirigiéndose a la camilla donde estaba Taylor del lado derecho.

-Tranquila Hope ella no se moverá de ahí.-Le dijo Dante colocándose del lado opuesto a donde estaba Hope, todos inclusive Roxi lo vieron a Dante con una cara asesina por lo que dijo.

-Quiero decir por qué está inconsciente no me refería al hecho de que ella podría estar...-Pero fue interrumpido por que le tapó la boca cierta chica que estaba en la camilla:

-Cállate Dante o no seré yo la única que te quiera muerto.-Dijo Taylor con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de apoyarse de espaldas.

-¡Estás bien!-Gritò Roxi de la felicidad y la abrazó.

-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?.-Le preguntó Taylor cuando Roxi la soltò

-No por lo menos ella no.-Dijo Hope mirándolo a Dante.

-Lo lamento puede que algo se me hubiera escapado.-Contestò Dante rascándose la parte de atràs de la cabeza.

-Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta.-Dijo Hal, en ese momento Taylor abriò los ojos en estado de shock y preguntó:

-¿Me morì?

-No, pero casi.-Se suma Marco a la conversación.

-Marco impidió que te desangraras, Roxi aceleró la curación de tu brazo con su magia gitana y yo te saqué la roca.-Dijo Zack.

-Gracias chicos.-Les agradeció con una sonrisa.-Ahora si me lo permiten.-Decìa bajando de la camilla.

-No no te lo permitimos.-Le dijo Hope sujetándola de los hombros y tirándola de vuelta a la camilla.

-¡Vamos Hope!

-Se los dije ella es la màs fuerte, ruda y testaruda que conozco, màs testaruda en realidad.-Dijo Hope soltándola y dirigiéndose a los demàs.

-¿Por lo menos puedo llamar a mi casa?

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-Le preguntò Roxi y después se dirijiò a Marco.-¿Puede hacer eso?

-Supongo que si.-Dijo el encogiendo los hombros.

-Entonces los 5 tienen que hacer un par de llamadas.-Les dijo Zack.

-Tú quédate aquí, yo te irè a buscar tu celular, es una orden.-Le dijo severamente Hope antes de dirigirse a su habitación junto con los demás, a excepción de Zack. Mientras que Hal y el Bolovaxian se dirigían a la sala de control.

-Menos mal que eres tú el líder del equipo.-Le dice Taylor a Zack.

-Ya sabes cómo es, Hope ayuda a las personas aunque no se lo pidan.-Le contestó encogiendo los hombros.-Ayudaré a Hal y a Kilowog con algunas cosas en la sala de control ¿Necesitas algo?

-Patearle el trasero a Pantresa , lo necesito es reconfortante.

-Cómo perros y gatos.-Empezó a reírse Zack y se dirigió a la sala de control.

-Dante de seguro que se lo dijo.-Se hizo un comentario a ella misma cuando Zack cruzó la se sentó de espaldas contra la pared en el momento en el que Aya y Razer entraron a la sala de estar. Razer se fue directamente a la sala de control en cuanto Aya se dirigió a Taylor preocupada.

-¿Cuál es tu situación?-Le preguntó parándose a su lado.

-Estaré bien, he estado peor en muchas ocasiones.-Le dijo para tranquilizarla pero al ver que Aya tenía una expresión de preocupación y culpa se paró frente a ella vacilando un poco, sujetándose el brazo lastimado y le dijo.- Oye no es tu culpa, esto pudo pasarle a cualquiera de nosotros, me ayudaste y eso es lo que importa.-Aya cambio su expresión a una leve sonrisa al igual que Taylor, hasta que ella sacó un tema interesante:

-Entonces ¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Razer?-Aya vaciló un poco en responder.

-Nosotros…..-Pero fue interrumpida cuando por fin los chicos salieron de sus habitaciones con sus celulares en las manos a excepción de Marco que tenía bajo el brazo una laptop blanca. Hope tenía dos celulares en la mano uno de ella otro de Taylor cuando vió que Taylor estaba parada le dijo:

-Te ordené quedarte a reposar.

-El problema es el brazo no ambas piernas. Además si querías que obedeciera una orden lo hubiera dicho Zack no tú.-Le contestó al sacarle de la mano su celular y se dirigió hacia afuera con el resto.

MINUTOS MÀS TARDE

Todos los chicos a excepción de Zack estaban dispersos fuera del Interceptor hablando con sus padres, o tutores. Marco estaba hablando con su madre mediante una video llamada encima del escenario con su laptop en las piernas.

-¡Te juro jovencito que cuando vuelvas no permitiré que sigas siendo parte de ese grupo!-Le gritò la madre de Marco, ella tenía pelo corto asì como el de su hijo de color negro, ojos verdes y piel tostada.

-¡No es tu decisión tù solo quieres cambiar lo que soy, pero te diré una cosa mamá mientras yo viva no dejaré de ser un súper héroe eso involucra el ser meta-humano, no me pondrás la cura y no hay manera que puedas obligarme!

-¡Claro que puedo soy tu madre y mientras ambos pisemos los pies sobre el mismo planeta haràs lo que te pida!-Marco ya no quería discutir màs asì que se calmò y le dijo sin gritar:

-En este preciso momento no pisamos el mismo planeta. Además tú eres la madre de Marco Webster, pero nunca serás la madre de Upgrade y aunque no me permitas ser parte de la Brigada lo serè igual o seguiré siendo un héroe y no hay fuerza en el universo que lo cambie, es mi última palabra.-Y con eso cerró con todas sus fuerzas la laptop sin siquiera escuchar lo que la madre estaba a punto de decirle. A metros del escenario estaba Hope hablando por su celular pero no era con ningún familiar:

-Escucha Aqualad tendrás que cubrirnos un tiempo estamos varados en un planeta desconocido del otro lado de la galaxia.

-Está bien Inkheart, ¿Cómo volverán entonces?

-Eso lo estamos resolviendo no te preocupes en pocos dìas estaremos de vuelta.-La voz de Batman se escuchò de fondo al parecer les estaba asignando una nueva misiòn.

-Inkheart tengo que irme espero que vuelvan pronto.

-Lo haremos, ¡Ah! y diles a los demàs que si lo ven a Klarion, que le den una buena paliza de nuestra parte.-Se escuchó a Aqualad reir despuès que Hope dijo eso.

-Considéralo hecho, Aqualad fuera.-Y con eso finalizò la llamada, Hope guardò su celular en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se dirigiò hacia la tripulación que estaba al pie de la rampa junto con Zack.

-Pensé que llamarías a tu casa.-Le dice Hal.

-Les darè una excelente explicación a mis padres cuando vuelva, hasta entonces alguien tiene que cuidar que no se destruya la ciudad de Nueva York, a manos de El Clérigo, Erizo, Pantresa, Croshingsouls y muchos màs.-La tripulaciòn le diò una cara confusa a Hope.

-¿Què? Nosotros tambièn tenemos a nuestros propios enemigos mortales.

-Asì que ¿A quièn les pediste que los cubran?-Pregunta Kilowog.

-Un nuevo equipo formado por algunos compañeros de los 7 originales, ya saben los primeros de La Liga de la Justicia donde tú eres parte.-Dijo Zack apuntando a Hal.

-Si lo recuerdo.

- El equipo està formado por: Superboy un clon del ADN extraido de Superman, Señorita Marciana la sobrina del Detective Marciano, Robin compañero de Batman, Kid Flash compañero de Flash, Artemisa la sobrina de Flecha Verde y Aqualad el compañero de Aquaman.-Les informò Hope.-Nuestros nombres son más originales sinceramente.

-Muy cierto.-Dice Zack. A pocos pasos de ahí estaba Roxi hablando con su tutora.

-Roxi ¿Estás bien? Estoy muy preocupada ¿Dónde estás?

-Hola Sam, estoy bien es solo que la Brigada y yo tuvimos un incidente en una misión y ahora estamos varados en un lugar del cuál no podemos salir todavía.

-¿Tienen algún plan para salir de ahí?

-Si y ese plan se llama Linterna Verde.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que el Linterna Verde junto con un par de amigos suyos nos ayudarán a salir de aquí es solo cuestión de días con tal de que lleguemos.

-Me alegro mucho Roxi, recuerda poner el atrapa sueños en la pared para no tener pesadillas

-Lo haré no te preocupes.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Sam, adiós.

-Adiós Gypsy.-Y con eso finalizó la llamada, Roxi se quedó mirando su celular en la mano y unas lágrimas salieron de su cara. Una gran mano se posó en su hombro cuando Roxi vió que era Kilowog el dijo:

-Estarás con ella en poco tiempo, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Kilowog.-Le dijo al secarse las lágrimas. Al momento que se le pasò la tristeza dijo alegremente:

-Tengo que colgar mi atrapa sueños encima de mi cama.-Decia dirigièndose al Interceptor con Kilowog a su lado:

-¿Què es un atrapa sueños?-El Bolovaxian le preguntò.

-Es algo que tienes que colgar encima de tu cabeza para no tener pesadillas, para los gitanos es muy comùn usarlos. Si quieres te puedo dar uno tengo varios en mi mochila.-Le ofreciò al estar en la puerta de su habitaciòn.

-Gracias kid, desde nuestra ùltima misiòn he tenido muchas pesadillas.

-¿Encerio? ¿Què sucediò en esa misiòn?-Le preguntò mientras sacaba de su mochila dos atrapa sueños uno verde y otro amarillo.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo para que me lo cuentes.-Le dijo ya parada frente a èl.- Dèjame colgar esto en mi habitaciòn despuès en la tuya y me lo cuentas en la sala de estar ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestò el Bolovaxian y con eso ella se dirigiò de vuelta a su habitaciòn y Kilowog a la sala de estar. Cuando se sentò viò a Zack salir de la sala de control y èl le dijo:

-Oye ¿No tendrìas que llamar a tus padres?-Zack lo viò un segundo antes de responder diò un leve suspiro y luego le contestò.

-No lo sè, si le digo que soy Iron Eagle, primero me impedirà seguir sièndolo, segundo no me dejarà ver màs a los chicos y tercero me castigarà el resto de mi vida.-Se sentò y se puso las manos en la cara un poco frustrado.-No sè que hacer.

-Tal vez no haga eso, tal vez solo se enfadarà un poco pero, erès su hijo èl sabrà entenderte, no es el fin del universo. Solo lo serà si dejamos que nos ganen los Linternas Rojas.- Zack sacò sus manos de la cara y pensò un segundo antes de decir:

- Tienes razòn, tal vez se lo diga cuando vuelva ahora me enfocarè en las reparaciones y en el entrenamiento.- Kilowog asintiò y en ese momento entra Roxi.

-¿De què estaban hablando?-Preguntò la alegre chica sentàndose al lado de Zack.

-Nada importante. Bueno ¿Quieren que les cuente una historia?-Contesta Kilowog. Ambos chicos no dudaron en decir al mismo tiempo:

-Por supuesto.

-De acuerdo. Todo comenzò un dìa que estabamos quedàndonos sin comida.

FUERA DEL INTERCEPTOR

Taylor estaba aùn hablando con su padre que al parecer estaba màs nervioso que su hija.

-Por favor dime que no te dañaron.-Taylor mirò su brazo lastimado antes de decir.

-No papà estoy bien, volveremos pronto.

-Lo ùnico que me tranquiliza es el saber que estàs con los demàs.

-Si creème que a mi tambièn. Espera, ¿Mi palabra no es suficiente entonces?

-Por supuesto que me importa tu palabra Tay, es solo que me siento màs tranquilo sabiendo que estàs con personas de confianza.

-De acuerdo papà, tengo que irme tenemos que salir de este maldito lugar.

-Esta bien hija, ¿Recuerdas que hacer cuando te estàn atacando?

-Obviamente papà, atacarlos sin piedad hasta dejarlos por completo fuera de combate.

-Esa es mi hija, ahora ve que de seguro te esperan.-Finalizò la llamada, Taylor se sentìa mejor ya que por fin habìa hablado con su papà, era la ùnica familia que le quedaba sin èl ella no sabe que serìa de su vida. Despuès de que padre e hija terminaron de hablar Dante hablaba con su tìo.

-Hola tìo ¿Còmo estàs?

-Hay mi Dios Dante que bueno que estàs bien, no te das una idea de còmo casi se me sale el corazòn por no saber donde estabas.-Decìa la voz de su tiò con alivio.-¿Dònde estàs?

-Estoy en un planeta que no conozco el nombre.

-Voy a adivinar: ¿Una misiòn còmo Silent Ghost que saliò mal?

-Me conoces como la palma de tu mano.

-Yo te criè ¿Recuerdas?

-Si y has hecho un gran trabajo haciéndolo, ¿Còmo van las cosas en el restaurante?.

-No muy bien, nesecito a mi mejor camarero, todos los dìas tengo casa llena.

-Eso por un lado es bueno. Por el otro lado tendràs que conseguir otro camarero hasta que vuelva.-Se escuchò de fondo un golpe de algo metàlico cayèndose al piso.

-¿Y crees que no lo he hecho ya? Solo que el que contratè es tan malo còmo esa tal Peyton de la que siempre Hope se està quejando.

-Auch entonces si que debe ser malo de verdad.-Otro ruido de fondo solo que esta vez fue el ruido de vasos de vidrio callèndose al puso.

-Odio decir esto ahora sobrino pero teno que colgar sino para cuando vuelvas me clausuraran el restaurante.

-Ve, tienes trabajo que hacer.

-Y tù tienes un planeta al cuàl volver.-Fin de la llamada.

UNAS HORAS MÀS TARDE

Todos a excepciòn de Marco, Aya y Taylor, estaban reunidos en la sala de control hablando de si atacar a los Linternas Rojas ya que estàn indefensos o esperar a que la nave ya estè reparada.

-Necesito la opiniòn de todos respecto a esto.-Decìa Hal parado desde su lugar de piloto.

-¿No esperaremos a los demàs?-Le pregunta Hope a su lado.

-Estàn terminando con las reparaciones. Y es de eso que quiero hablarles, ya que conocemos la localizaciòn de los Linternas Rojas tenemos dos opciones: atacarlos por sorpresa ya que la nave està casi reparada o esperar a que las reparaciones estèn completadas. ¿Què dicen?

-Yo opino, que los ataquemos primero de todas maneras la nave ya està casi reparada.-Dijo Dante sentado en el lugar de Aya.

-Es un error.-Dice ack que estaba al lado de Dante.

-¿Por què?-Le pregunta Razer.

-Es simple, si ellos piden refuerzos vendràn màs naves. Y no creo que duremos mucho si lo hacen.

-¿Por què estàs tan seguro que pediràn refuerzos?-Le vuelve a preguntar el Linterna Roja.

-Por que la nave màs avanzada està aquì junto con sus enemigos mortales que hasta donde sè quieren masacrarlos a todos que lleven ese sìmbolo.-Contesta Hope mirando a Razer y apuntando con el pulgar a Hal hacia el logo de Linterna Verde en su traje.

-Ademàs, ustedes tienen poderes extraordinarios si los capturan de una manera u otra usaràn sus poderes en nuestra contra.-Les dice el Bolovaxian desde su asiento. De sorpresa Marco, Aya y Taylor entraron a la sala.

-Tenemos buenas noticias y malas noticias.-Fue lo primero que dijo Marco colocàndose al centro de la sala mientras que Aya y Taylor se quedaron a un lado de Hope.

-Empecemos con la mala primero.-Les dijo Hal.

-Ok. La mala noticia es que el ultra-warp es muy complejo hasta para mi repararlo entonces se repararà como sea que se estuviera reparando hasta ahora.-Marco se dirije a la Brigada y les dice.-Quiere decir que no llegaremos a la Tierra hasta dentro de 6 meses. No saben cuànto lo lamento.-La expreciòn de los niños era pèsima.

-Oh no.-Dijo Hope tapàndose los ojos con su palma.

-¿Cuàl es el problema?-Le pregunta Kilowog y Roxan le responde ya que estaba sentada en el panel a su lado.

-La ronda final es dentro de 3 meses.-Dijo la gitana con tristeza.-No llegaremos al concurso.-Parecia que la chica estaba a punto de llorar.- Y no solo eso, le prometì a Sam que estarìa en casa en pocos dìas.-Dijo Roxi antes de empezar a llorar.-Ahora no la verè por 6 meses.

-Lo lamento kid.-Tratò de consolarla Kilowog poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No es tu culpa Kilowog, es solo que le hice una promesa que ahora no puedo cumplir.-Decìa la chica tratando de evitar seguir llorando, pero no lo logrò y se fue a abrazar a Hope.

-Por favor Marco ya dinos la buena noticia antes de que todos nos pongamos sentimentales.-Le dijo Hope con los ojos llorosos despuès de soltar a Roxi.

-La buena noticia es que el Interceptor ya puede volar.-Lo dijo sin ganas y se saliò del centro de la sala y se puso al lado de Zack. Hal dijo unas palabras al ver que sus nuevos amigos estaban pasando por un mal momento.

-Tal vez no pueda hacer que vuelvan a tiempo para el concurso o solo en dias a sus hogare con sus familias, pero si les prometo que no serà en vano el tiempo que esten lejos de ellos. Sè lo que se siente dejar a alguien atràs, pero ahora nuestra guerra acaba de convertirse tambièn en la suya y en nuestra prioridad ganarla.-El Bolovaxian se parò y se uniò al discurso de corazòn valiente.

-Tiene razòn kids, ya no son los heroes principiantes que conocimos hace dias. Ahora son soldados, soldados de buen corazòn, con valores y con mucha hambre de justicia.

-Esas son las cualidades de unos verdaderos sùper heroes, no son sus poderes lo que los convierte en eso, son ustedes mismos son lo que los convierte en sùper heroes.-Dijo Hal colocàndose al centro de la sala junto Kilowog mientras que Razer y Aya se ponìan a su lado.-Entonces ¿Listos para el siguiente nivel?.-La Brigada SK formò un grupo frente a los tripulantes del Interceptor, se miraron un segundo, se pararon firmemente y Zack dijo:

- Lo estamos.

**N/A: ¡Al fin! el capìtulo 16. La brigada ahora es parte de una guerra, ¡Wow! Què loco ¿no?. En fin lo que dijo Hal a mi criterio es completamente cierto la persona hace al hèroe no sus poderes. Pero hay algo fundamental que no le puede faltar a ningùn hèroe y eso es...*redoble de tambores* ¡El traje! Ahora la Brigada tiene màs trabajo que hacer: Soy Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


End file.
